Loud House X Gremlins: 11 Levels of Chaos
by Yellowpikmin88
Summary: When Lincoln and Lana bring a strange new pet home the family learn of three rules that must be obeyed when caring for it: keep it out of the light, don't get it wet and never feed it after midnight. But in the Loud House rules don't stay unbroken for long. A new level of chaos is coming to Royal Woods.
1. Prologue: A New Pet

**Loud House belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon**

 **Gremlins belongs to Joe Dante**

* * *

 **Prologue: A New Pet  
**  
Midnight. The whipping howling winds lash at the trees of Grand Venture State Park as a heavy storm blows through the area. Now under normal circumstances one would choose not to pass through a nature reserve during a storm. Unfortunately one individual didn't have a choice as passing down the woodland path was a horse and cart being ridden by an old Chinese man doing his best to hold against the storm. Due to his less advanced mode of transporation the old man was forced to cut through the park down the horse trail as he preferred not to get in trouble with the law for holding up traffic on the motorway. As he carried on toward his destination a bolt of lightning flashed across the heavens followed by a monstrous roar of thunder which spooked his horse causing it to reer on its hind legs. The old man tried to calm the animal as the cart backed up until it hit a tree causing one of the many crates it was carrying to tumble out and slide down a hill into the forest just as the man managed to settle his steed. As more lightning and thunder sounded he snapped the reigns enticing the horse to speed up, not wanting to be caught up in the storm anymore than they already were. As they galloped off into the night, the little wooden box that had fallen from the cart tremored and shook against the ground as the rain hammered on its surface...which muffled the small frightened whimpers coming from within.

XXX

"Alright, I caught one!"

"Nice catch, Son!"

"What a whopper! That'll make for some good eatin', bro!"

"Well enjoy your short victory, Linc! Cause I'm gonna catch one three times as big as yours!" As morning came the park was thankfully met with a bright and sunny day with the storm having passed during the night which was all the better for the Loud Family as they'd been staying at the national park for a few days during the summer and thanks to the strom they would be able to enjoy their last day there with good weather. To round off the day they decided to enjoy some fishing at one of the lakes and so far Lincoln currently had the biggest catch.

"Man, for a rookie you've really got a knack for fishing, Lincoln." Lori complimented.

"Yeah! And here I was worried he'd, get the hook!" Luan joked. "But instead his skills are, off the hook! Hahaha! Pow! Two for one!" despite the puns, the ashen haired boy appreciated the praise.

"Well since I blew my last trip here from paranoia over Lucy's fortune telling, it only made sense to do it right this time." he explained.

"Though you were lucky enough to be the only to observe the geyser re-erupting for the first time." Lisa reminded him of the spectacle he told them about. "And I must say it certainly lives up to its reputation as we were able to see it for ourselves this year." as the family enjoyed their day, Lana was scurrying around searching for animals she could mingle with being the little wild child she was. As she wandered closer to the forest, Lyyn Sr noticed and called out to her.

"Lana if you're gonna go for a walk don't go alone!" the tomboy looked back before she replied.

"Lincoln! Will you come for a walk with me?!"

"But I have to defend my title of biggest catch." Lincoln argued.

"Unlikely. That salmon was in the prime of its life. I highly doubt Lynn can catch anything bigger." Lisa interjected.

"I'll be the judge of that, brainiac." the athlete responded.

"Please, Lincoln?" Lana asked again.

"...Oh what the heck. This is starting to get boring anyhow." Lincoln shrugged before he went to join his little sister as they headed off into the forest.

"I'll text you when we're ready to go, ok~?!" Lori called after her brother who held up his thumb in reply.

XXX

As the two quietely walked through the woods taking the scenery as they went, Lana kept her eyes peeled for any signs of rabbits, squirrels or deer.

"You do know you won't be bringing back any animals from here right?" Lincoln checked. "They belong to the park."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Lana scoffed. "Doesn't mean I can't make friends with them though." but as they carried on they came to a halt when they saw a fallen tree blocking the path.

"Dang it. Must've fallen during the storm last night." Lincoln assumed.

"God thing no one was hurt." Lana commented as she examined the path. "Looks like a horse passed through last night too."

"Well that's odd. The rides always ended as eight pm." Lincoln wondered before he felt his phone buzz and looked to see a text from Lori. "Everyone's packing up Lana, we'd better head back."

"Aww. Guess I didn't find any animals today." she pouted.

"Hey, at least the pets will be happy to see you when we get home." Lincoln patted her head to cheer her up. "Wanna ride on my shoulders the way back?" his sister grinned at the offer and climbed on before they began to head back. But as she enjoyed the view from atop Lincoln's shoulders something shiny caught her eye amongst the bushes off the right.

"Wait stop!" she said climbing down from Lincoln before she slid down a hill off the path towards the object.

"Lana what're you doing we gotta go!" Lincoln shouted as Lana reached the strange object and pulled away the vegetation surrounding it to reveal a large brown crate with strange carvings on it. What's more there was a padlock on the lid.

"Lincoln! I found a weird crate! It's got these carvings and a big lock! Maybe it's treasure!" Having grown curious himself, Lincoln slid down after her and looked at the box.

"Whoa. What kinda crate is this?"

"Let's take it with us! I bet it's full of gold!"

"I dunno, Lana. Maybe we should hand it into the park."

"And miss out on a possible fortune?! Are you crazy?!" a second and more stern text from Lori prompted Lincoln to make his choice.

"Fine we'll take it with us. We don't exactly have time to debate."

"Sweet! Gimme me a hand." Lana grinned as they picked up the crate and carried it back with them.

XXX

After arriving back at Vanzilla and convincing the others to let them bring the mysterious crate home, the Loud Family soon found themselves standing around the strange box which sat on the coffee table.

"Man talk about spooky. Look at those carvings." Lynn commented on the container. "What d'you suppose is in it?"

"I'm on Lana's side. It's gotta be treasure!" Lola grinned. "Why else would it have a huge lock on it?"

"Locks aren't just for keeping valuable safe." Lucy brought up. "They can also be a means of imprisoning. Perhaps we've stumbled upon the legendary Box of Pandora or maybe the Ark of the Covenant."

"Poppycock." Lisa snorted. "Not only are both those containers mythical fantasies but this box fits neither of their descriptions. Pandora's box was never a box at all but a pithos jar and the Ark of the Covenant was made of solid gold and required four people to carry it. This container is small and made of wood."

"Well we're never gonna know what's inside until we open it." Lori stated. "After you, Leni." she said gesturing to the padlock.

"After what?"

"Pick the lock." she specified.

"Oh right." As Leni searched her pockets for a hair pin, Charles sniffed the box cruiously and then barked at it...before something barked back.

"...Did you guys hear that too?" Lincoln asked the rest of family. But before they could nod another bark came from inside the crate.

"OH MY GOSH THERE'S THE ANIMAL IN THERE!" Lana screamed. "Leni hurry up and open it! Whatever's in there must be starving!" Leni thumbled for her hairpin as the family muttered amongst themselves in confusion.

"Who would lock an animal in a wooden box?!" Luna questioned as Leni began to pick the lock.

"Maybe to stop it from making a crate escape?" Luan guessed. "Get it?" **Click!** The family's groans were silenced by the sound the lock opening and falling to the ground. They all stared at the box unsure who should open it.

"Anyone wanna volunteer?" Lincoln asked.

"Count me out! It could be vicious! That may be why it was locked!" Lori suspected fearfully.

"Ooh you're scared~!" Lynn teased her.

"Put your money where your mouth is, jockstrap!"

"I'm not touching that thing! I don't know where it's been!" Lola recoiled in disgust.

"Alright everyone calm down!" Lynn Sr spoke up. "As the man of the house I'll open it. Stand back everyone." the others remained where they stood as he slowly lifted the hinged lid of the box open. At first nothing seemed to happen, when all of a sudden something small a furry jumped up from inside the box making a sharp squeak as it peeked over the rim before disappearing back into the crate. Naturally this caused everyone including the pets to jump in surprise as Charles edged towards the box growling in defence thought Lincoln held him back.

"What the heck was that?!" Rita asked no one in particular.

"Hey cool it, guys!" Lana made her way to the front of crowd. "Whatever it is it's probably just scared and it doesn't need us making it worse."

"Lana's right, let's just take it slow, ok Charles?" Lincoln petted the dog to calm him before he joined Lana in front of the box as the family waited for the strange creature to emerge. Sure enough, a pair of small hairy paws with stubby fingers began to rise from the crate and gripped the rim allowing the creature to slowly pull itself up to reveal the most adorable face anyone had ever seen. It was covered from head to toe in white fur with patches of brown all over save for a pair of large bat like ears and a small muzzle. Its nose twitched and as it looked up at the Loud family with a pair of big bright eyes a friendly smile crossed its face and it let out what sounded like a mix between a chirp and a purr.

"You gotta be kidding, mate..." Luna murmured in astonishment equal to that of her family. Charles slowly padded over and sniffed the animal who reached out with one of its stubby paws to try and pet him.

"What kind of animal is that?" Lori asked unable to take her eyes off it.

"I-I-I'm...I'm at a loss for words." Lisa spluttered. "I mean it's clearly...some sort of mammal."

"Some kind of monkey maybe?" Lynn wondered.

"How does that look anything like a monkey?" Lola scoffed.

"Well it can stand on two legs and it's curious." the athlete argued back.

"He's...he's..." Leni murmured before she rushed to the front of the crowd and got up in the creature's face. "HE'S THE CUTEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN!" the animal squeaked in fright and dived back into the box.

"Stoppit! You're scaring him!" Lana pushed her sister back.

"Wait how do you know it's male?" Lisa queried.

"Trust me I can tell." Lana grinned.

"It's ok, little guy. We're not gonna hurt you." Lincoln said softly as the creature peered back out of the crate and stared at him and then to Lana who was smiling at him.

"...L...Lana." everyone gasped. "...Lin...coln..."

"Di...Did that creature just say my name?" Lincoln whispered.

"Mine too?" Lana added.

"I say again. Monkey." Lynn repeated her assumption.

"But how? How could he possibly know your names?" Rita asked her children.

"He must've heard us when we found him in the woods." Lincoln assumed.

"Dad? Can I pick him up?" Lana asked her Father who was still processing the situation.

"Well, you are the expert, sweetie." he said. "Just be careful." Lana slowly reached out to the creature and gently wrapped her hands around him before lifting him out of the box.

"Heh-heh. He's no bigger than Lily." she giggled as she held the creature before her who patted her cheek with a paw. "Aww he likes me. Cute little gizmo."

"Gizmo. Huh, has a nice ring to it." Lincoln smirked.

"Actually that's quite a fitting term for this creature as the word means unknown or unidentifiable." Lisa concurred. The animal purred joyfully.

"I think the little guy likes it." Luna grinned as she scratched one of his big ears. Lana turned around, and looked at her parents pleadingly, holding the newly christined Gizmo to her chest.

"Honey..." Rita said doubtfully.

"But Mum he's lost! We can't just put him back in the box. And if we turn him in he'll just be taken off to some scary lab and experimented on!"

"That fate's just as liable here." Lucy muttered throwing a glance at Lisa who was scribbling down notes as she stared at Gizmo.

"Besides you trust me with a frog, lizards, snakes, monkeys and even an alligator. Why not Gizmo?"

"But that's just it, Lana." Lynn Sr said. "We don't know what he is so how are we, let alone you, supposed to properly care for him?"

"Well he seems smart. I'm sure he can tell us." Luan assumed.

"Look. How about we just keep him sheltered here for a while and see what happens just like we did with Waterson." Lori suggested reminding the family of the puppy they'd cared for. "If he belongs to anyone they'll find him here soon enough. And if not we'll take care of him. All of us." she winked at Lana who beamed back at her. The parents looked at each other and then to the kids and they had to admit seeing them and even the pets doting on Gizmo was charming to say the least.

"Oh alright. We'll hang onto him for now. But remember, he's your responsibility." Lynn Sr said sternly before he smiled. "I'm sure he'll fit in just fine."

"Oh my gosh, we totes have to take a picture!" Leni piped up handing her phone to Rita who held it up.

"Smile, Giz. We're gonna get a photo." Lana prompted the little furball who looked Rita's way with a smile.

"Alright. Here we go." Rita signalled before she tapped the screen and the phone flashed as it took the picture and the second it did so Gizmo screamed and leaped from Lana's arms burying his face in Lincoln's shirt as he shook like a leaf letting out small frightened sobs.

"Gizmo what's wrong?!" the boy asked petting him.

"Something spooked the little guy." Luna said.

"Was it the flash?" Lynn wondered. "That must've been it."

"Guys." everyone looked to see Lucy holding Gizmo's crate. "There's something written on the inside of the lid." everyone gathered around to see three sentences carved into the underside of the lid which read as follows:

 _He hates bright light. But keep him away from sunlight at all costs. It will kill him._

 _Keep him away from water, even to drink or bathe him._

 _No matter how much he cries, no matter how much he begs, never feed him after midnight._

The family stared at the three rules before looking down at Gizmo who was now sleeping in Lincoln's arms having calmed down from the shock.

"What are you, Giz?" he wondered.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 1: A Curious Critter

**Chapter 1: A Curious Critter**

After looking over the mysterious rules imprinted on the box, the family talked amongst themselves over how they were going to care for Gizmo. The little creature himself was currently resting in a spare pet basket.

"Right then, just so we're clear." Lynn Sr began. "Whatever kind of animal Gizmo is we only know three important things about how to care for him. Number one; bright lights terrify him but he needs to be kept out of the sun or else it'll kill him." the others shivered at the thought of such an adorable creature meeting its end at the rays of the sun. "Number two; keep him away from water. That means he doesn't drink any and we can't bathe him either."

"Then how are we supposed to keep him clean? What if Lana gets him all muddy?" Lola asked.

"What's wrong with being muddy?!"

"Everything!"

"Stoppit both of you!" Lori snapped. "We'll figure something out on keeping him clean. Feeding him after midnight should be the easiest to avoid as long as he eats the same time as the rest of our pets do."

"Well said, Lori." Rita smiled at her daughter. "It remains to be seen how detailed the rules are but for now it's best we follow them and keep Gizmo out of danger. That means no putting him outside, don't take him for walks and no late night snacks for him beyond ten pm."

"Good schedule, honey." Lynn Sr agreed. "Well with all that said, we should all head up for the night."

"Um...where's Giz gonna sleep?" Lincoln asked eyeing the furball. "He can't stay in the living room, the sun'll fry him."

"Well I found him and I'm the animal expert so he should sleep with me and Lola." Lana nominated herself as she picked him up which stirred him awake.

"And let El Diablo devour him? Dream on." Luna countered taking Gizmo off Lana's hands. "The little dude should stay with me and Luan."

"So you can deafen him with your music?" Lucy asked startling Luna as she apparated behind her and swiped Gizmo. "With ears that big they're sure to be sensitive. Besides he's a creature of the night like me. He'd clearly be more at home in the dark with me and Lynn."

"If by at home you mean getting a concussion from one of Lynn's stray balls I agree." Lori argued.

"Hey!"

"I'm prefectly capable of taking care of him. It's be no different than babysitting Lily, if she were hairy."

"Normally, I would agree with you, eldest sibling." Lisa shifted her glasses. "But unfortuantely your abode is off limits due to the presence of our less intelligent sister." Leni blinked innocently. "The chances of her forgetting about your furry room mate and naturally opening the curtains in the morning resulting in his untimely demise is too great a risk."

"Who is she talking about?"

"I rest my case." Lisa concluded. "I believe I should offer Gizmo santuary. I can provide him with a suitable enclosure which will keep out any source of light and water and will set a feeding curfew for added measure."

"Yeah." Lynn narrowed her eyes. "The perfect cover to set him up for a nice grizzly dissection." Lola gasped in horror and snatched Gizmo from Lisa's arms.

"You are not chopping up Gizzy for your grody research! Over my dead body!"

"I would never experiment on him!" Lisa argued back. "I mean nothing beyond hair, blood and stool samples."

"AHA!" the sisters quickly spiraled into one of their many squabbles. Usually Lincoln woudl just walk away and read until it was over but seeing how Gizmo was literally caught in the middle of it he had to step in.

"HOLD IT!" he barked silencing the sisters. "Look it's clear we all want the same thing. To keep Gizmo safe from light and water. Well I know the perfect place where neither can get to him."

"Your room?" Luan asked earning giggles from the others. Lincoln rolled his eyes.

"Good try, Luan, but no."

XXX

"As always, you're the man with the plan, Bro." Luna grinned as Lincoln folded his arms to admire his handiwork. The family were now standing in the attic where they'd pushed all the storages boxes to the back and unfolded the futon turning it into a king size bed for Gizmo who was now nestled in the middle of it. What's more they'd set up a few spare desks and chairs so they could keep him company and even hooked up the old TV so he wouldn't get bored.

"Talk about first class. At this rate he's gonna turn into Lola if we spoil him any more." Lynn snickered.

"What was that?!"

"Regardless, the attic is the best choice." Lynn Sr said as he pulled a blind over the small exit window. "And the lamps we have up here are all pretty dim so they shouldn't bother him."

"And we'll take turns keeping him company." Lori added. Lily stared at Gizmo who was trying to get comfortable before she crawled over to him dragging one of her teddies as she placed it beside him.

"Compy~" she pointed to the stuffed animal causing the family to aww at her donation.

"Look at that, Gizzy. Lily's given you a new friend." Leni beamed as Gizmo patted the bear curiously.

"Well then, now that that's settled, off to bed with us." as the family began to descend from the attic they hesitated when Gizmo began to whimper.

"Oh look, he's lonesome." Rita noted.

"Maybe one of us should stay up here for the night. Help him settle in." Luna suggested.

"Me! I call dibs!" Lana raised her hand and bounded over to the futon.

" **Hey!** " the other kids frowned.

"Well Lana did find Gizmo, so she gets the first night." Lynn Sr declared. "Now no more dawdling. Bed, now."

" **Yes, Dad.** " the siblings replied as they began to leave the attic except for Lana who curled up next to Gizmo. She smiled down at the sleeping critter and stroked his fur gaining a purr in response.

"Goodnight, Giz. Sleep well little buddy." Lana whispered as she pecked his forehead before turning out the light, her smile growing from the sound of Gizmo letting out a yawn as he dozed.

XXX

Like any other time a new member joined the Loud Family, the next day consisted almost entirely of the family doting on Gizmo. As Lana rolled over on the futon she yawned as she sat up to stretch and scratch her butt.

"Morning, Gizmo." she said cracking her back. "Rise and shi.." her sentence was cut short when she found Gizmo wasn't in bed. "Gizmo? Giz~? Where are ya?" Lana called for him as she searched under the bed and behind the boxes but couldn't find him anywhere in the attic until she noticed the trap door was wide open. Growing worried, the grease monkey scurried down the ladder catching her foot on the last step and landing on her front.

"Whoa, Lana! Have a nice trip?" Luan giggled as her sister pouted in annoyance.

"That joke's older than Pop Pop and you know it, Luan." she grumbled. "But that's not important, have you seen Gizmo? He's disappeared and someone opened the attic door."

"Nope, haven't seen the little guy." Luan shrugged. "Probably went looking for a snack or something. After being locked in that old box he must be 'furry' hungry. Hahahaha!" Lana rolled her eyes as Luan sauntered off just as Lori was coming up the stairs.

"Lori! Have you seen Gizmo? I can't find him anywhere! What if he crawls into the sunlight?!" Lana pleaded.

"Lana calm down." Lori gripped her shoulders. "I'm sure Gizmo's fine. He literally told us he hates light so I doubt he'd willingly crawl into the sun."

"Hmm good point."

"And besides I saw Lola carrying him into your room a while ago." she added.

"Lola! I shoulda known!" Lana growled.

"My you have quite the appetite. No more sweets for you, Miss Gizzy." a snooty voice reached the girls ears.

"Speak of the she-devil." Lori muttered.

" _Miss_ Gizzy?" Lana emphasised as she began to storm to her and Lola's room. " _If she's done what I think she's done to him, so help me!_ " Lana kicked the door open and gaped at what she saw. There was Lola sat at one of her tea parties surrounded by her stuffed animals and at the head of the table was Gizmo...garbed in a pink frilly dress and princess hat. What's more there were crumbs all over his face and despite the humiliating attire he was dressed in he was smiling.

"Oh GOD!" Lana gawked with her hands on her head.

"Oh hi, Lana. Care to join us, there's room for more." Lola invitied. "Of course we'll have to do something about your appearance before you're ready to sit at the table." she then added skeptically. Lana gritted her teeth as she stomped over and grabbed the tea pot off the table before dousing Lola with its contents.

"AGH! WHATCHA DO THAT FOR?!" she screamed.

"What do _you_ think you've done to Gizmo?!" Lana barked back as she picked him up and took off his dress and hat.

"Hey! You can't undress a lady in public, that's a federal offense! How dare you humiliate Miss Gizzy!"

" _Gizmo_ is a boy!" Lana corrected her twin. "He's not for you to dress up like one of your stupid dolls and- SWEET MOTHER OF- did you curl his fur and spray him with perfume?!"

"Hey he enjoyed getting his fur brushed and maybe if you didn't keep shaving my dollies to give yourself body hair I wouldn't have to improvise! Now gimme back Gizzy!"

"His name is Gizmo!" You can guess what happened next as the twins began brawling. The tumbled around the room before slamming into the wall causing the blinds Lola had closed in precaution to begin retracting. As a patch of sunlight began to spread across the floor towards him, Gizmo squeaked in fright only for a pair of hands to pull out of harm's way in time.

"KNOCK IT OFF YA PAIR OF WAZZOCKS!" a faux british accent shouted causing the twins to stop fighting to see Luna glaring at them with Gizmo cradled to her chest. She pointed to the floor so they could see the patch of sunshine causing them to gasp in shock.

"That's right. Your bloody brawling almost got Giz fried!"

"It's Lana's fault! Me and Gizzy were just having a tea party til she came and crashed it!" Lola blamed.

"Only because you were treating him like a doll!"

"You still started it!"

"I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it!" Luna barked. "It's clear you two can't take care of the furball without going for each other's throats and roping him into it, intentional or not! I'll hang onto him for now and then he's going back in the attic where it's safe." with that Luna turned on her heel and left with Gizmo in tow leaving the twins to glare at each other.

XXX

"Sorry about that, Giz. I bet you got quite a scare there, huh mate?" Luna said to him as he was now sitting in her and Luan's room. The curtains were drawn and the light wasn't too bright. He looked around the room and sighed which didn't go unoticed by Luna.

"Bored are ya? I dunno if getting a princess makeover from Lola bothered you or not but I'm guessing you at least enjoyed her tea and cookies."

"Cookie!" Gizmo nodded.

"Thought so. But hey, there's plenty of ways to have fun with me too, mate. You like music?" Luna searched the room before she found her keyboard. "My axe is probably too loud for those big lugs of yours so maybe this'll do better." the rockstar fiddled with the keyboard as she tried to choose a fitting setting but when she tested one of the keys, Gizmo's ears pricked up and a smile crossed his face. Luna didn't notice as she was still tuning the instrument but when she played a second key Gizmo responded to the sound with a soothing hum that matched the tone of the note. Luna looked up in surprise as the new pet looked back at her, glancing at the keyboard to indicate he wanted more. Luna pressed another key and Gizmo hummed back causing a wonderous smile to spread across her face.

"You sing?" she breathed to which Gizmo smiled before he sang a note first this time and looked at the keyboard. Luna quickly got what he was implying before she pressed a key to match his pitch before Gizmo sang another note. They repeated the pattern for a bit before Gizmo sang several notes culminating in a beautiful melody which almost brought a tear to Luna's eye as she tried to repeat the song on her keyboard though she hit a sour note on the last key causing Gizmo cutely shake his head and press the correct one making her chuckle.

"Wow. You could sing Lily to sleep with those pipes, Giz. You're just full of surprises." she said as she pet him lovingly making him close his eyes as he enjoyed the affection. "Hold on a sec." she hopped off her bed to rumage through her album collection before pulling out a Mick Swagger CD. "You look like a Mick fan, mate."

XXX

Meanwhile downstairs, Lincoln was getting ready to feed the pets but as he looked amongst the various animal foods he rubbed his chin as he wondered what Gizmo was supposed to eat.

"I...guess he looks more like a hamster than a dog." he said to himself while examining a bag of Geo's fruit and nut mix. "But he has a full set of teeth so he must be able to eat meat." he reconsidered as he consulted a bag of Charle's jerky strips.

"It's a dilemma to be sure, elder brother." **GAH!** Lincoln yelped as Lisa appeared behind him.

"Jeez! Lucy's rubbing off on you, Lisa." he frowned.

"Apologies. I just happened to overhear your understandable confusion on what to feed our new pet. I've been pooling over what research I've gathered so far for hours."

"Found anything then?" Lincoln inquired. Lisa momentarily removed her glasses to clean them (a sign that often indicated she was about to discuss a topic that didn't relate to her line of thought).

"As you probably guessed none of my zoology books had even the slightest hints to aid in my research of Gizmo's species. As such I inevitably turned to the internet. I used your laptop." she added the last part quickly.

"What?!"

"Oh hush it's not like anyone's internet history is safe from me." she muttered placing her glasses back on her head. "But as I searched with every key word I could connect to him I stumbled across a few...myths, is the best word to use in this discussion."

"Are...are you saying...you actually researched-"

"Fantasy. Yes, I did." Lincoln slapped his temple in disbelief. His no nonsense egghead of a little sister had always been quick and blunt to dismiss the great guardians of childhood like Santa, the Easter Bunny or Tooth Fairy (one of the many reasons her fellow pre schoolers wouldn't sit next to her at lunch). But to hear her confess to have turned to articles on mythical beasts meant she must have been truly desperate to unravel the mystery of what Gizmo was and how where and when he came to be.

"But back to the matter at hand. From what I've gathered from his overall body shape, Gizmo is most likely an omnivore like us so both meat and vegetation should be safe for him to consume daily. As such I think it would be best if we prepare several servings to test his taste. That includes the food our pets eat."

"Sounds good to me." Lincoln agreed as he set about selecting some foods for Gizmo to try. " _Lisa researching mythology? I wouldn't be surprised if it snowed on me._ "

"DUDES!" the two of them turned to the sound of Luna's voice along with the rest of their sisters. "You gotta come here you're gonna love this!" the siblings dashed to Luna's location to find her sitting by a boombox and Gizmo in her lap.

"What is it, Luna? I literally have better things to do than 'jam' right now." Lori said.

"Trust me, Sis. _This_ is worth your time." Luna grinned before she turned on her stereo which began to play. As the song reached Gizmo's ears a big smile crossed his face as eh seemed to recognise it.

 **I can't get no satisfaction, I can't get no satisfaction!  
'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try!  
I can't get no, I can't get no!**

The siblings watched as Gizmo hopped down from Luna's lap and began to dance to the music causing Luna to grin proudly as she pumped her fist and bobbed her head.

 **When I'm drivin' in my car, and the man come on the radio!  
He's tellin' me more and more about some useless information!  
Supposed to fire my imagination!**

Needless to say, seeing the mystery animal cutely dance to lyrics and clumsily play the air guitar was both adorable and astonishing to the other siblings. Gizmo appeared to be showing more and more intelligence with each activity her partook in.

 **I can't get no, oh, no, no, no!  
Hey, hey, hey! That's what I say!**

"He likes this music?" Lynn asked.

"Yep. It's his favourite." Luna chuckled. "I knew he was a Mick fan after my own heart. That's right show 'em your moves, Giz!" she cheered as she began to join in with him. Lincoln cocked his brow before smirking.

"Oh sure, he can rock and roll. But how's your footwork?" he asked Gizmo before he began to dance himself partaking in some of his specialties like the moonwalk or running man.

 **I can't get no satisfaction, I can't get no satisfaction!  
'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try!  
I can't get no, I can't get no!**

"Oh it's on now, Bro!" Luna laughed. "You're not gonna let him upstage you are ya, Giz?!" Gizmo shook his head with a cute pout before he tried to copy Lincolns, albeit a bit clumsily which only melted the kid's hearts moreso. Like moths to a flame the other sisters began to get drawn in one by one. Lily even began to dance hand in paw with Gizmo being the same size he was.

 **When I'm watchin' my tv and a man comes on and tell me!  
How white my shirts can be!  
But, he can't be a man 'cause he doesn't smoke!  
The same cigarettes as me!**

 **I can't get no, oh, no, no, no!**

"Seriously. We're seriosuly having another spontaneous dance off?" Lori checked reality. "I beginning to think you lot like being upstaged." she grinned cockily before throwing herself into the ring.

 **Hey, hey, hey! That's what I say!  
I can't get no satisfaction, I can't get girl reaction  
'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try  
I can't get no, I can't get no!**

It was at that moment when Charles, Clif, Walt and Geo came to investigate the commotion to find their owners dancing with Gizmo at the centre. Naturally they began to grow jealous of the attention he was getting but it didn't last long as Lana spotted and called out to them.

"Hey guys! What're you sitting over there for get in here and show Giz how a pet should dance!" the animals were surprised at first but joy soon replaced their envy as they bounded/flew/rolled in to join in on the fun. Charles hopped around on his hind legs whilst Clif strutted back and forth as Walt flew loop-de-loops above him leaving Geo dancing inside his hamster ball.

"Yeah that's what I'm talking about! Pet dance off!" Luna clapped her hands as the final verse played on the stereo.

 **When I'm ridin' round the world!  
And I'm doin' this and I'm signin' that!  
And I'm tryin' to meet some girl, who tells me!  
Baby, better come back maybe next week!  
Can't you see I'm on a losing streak!**

"It always makes me happy to see the kids get along like this." Rita smiled as she and her husband watched their children and pets dancing with Gizmo.

"Well it's like they say, honey. When a family grows bigger their hearts grow bigger too." Lynn Sr stated.

"Couldn't have said it better."

"The only penalty is the chaos grows bigger also." He added earning a chuckle from his wife.

 **I can't get no, oh, no, no, no!  
Hey, hey, hey! That's what I say!  
I can't get no, I can't get no!  
I can't get no satisfaction, no satisfaction!  
No satisfaction, no satisfaction!  
I can't get no!  
**  
"Swagger!" Gizmo said happily when the song ended.

"Told you you looked like a fan, buddy." Luna beamed before a small growl sounded from Gizmo's stomach causing him to clutch his tummy embarrassingly as the kids laughed.

"Perfect timing. I was just about to get started on finding what you'd like to eat." said Lincoln before addressing the other pets. "Come on guys, chow time."

XXX

After heading to the kitchen and feeding the pets, the siblings set Gizmo on the table with four small platters in front of him. One had some fresh meat, another had some salad, the third had some bread and the fourth a mixture of pet food. The kids watched in anticipation as Gizmo looked amongst the plates.

"Go on, Giz. Take your pick." Lincoln insisted. Gizmo leaned toward the pet food platter and sniffed it before recoiling in disgust.

"Guess he's not much for formula."

"Hey now no one likes a picky eater, Gizzy." Leni mildly scolded.

"Leni, Gizmo's no ordinary pet. It wouldn't have been much of a surprise if he didn't like hamater food." Lori reminded her sister.

"Yeah. Talk about whole grain and nuts!" Luan chuckled as Gizmo examined his other options before he took a slice of bread and placed some lettuce and tomato slices on it followed by some of the meat and another piece of bread before he began to dig in.

"Whoa! He made himself a sandwich!" Lana gawked.

"I know after seeing him speak, walk upright and dance this shouldn't surprise me." Lisa began. "But with every little thing he does I'm intrigued even more than I was prior. Fascinating."

"Actually weren't you gonna tell me what you found on those mythical creature sites?" Lincoln brought up the topic which shocked his sisters at its mention.

"Lisa...researching fantasy?!" Lori's eyes bugged in shock.

"Now I know _that_ must be make believe." Luan denied.

"A storm is coming." Lucy murmured with underlying fear.

"But it's sunny outside." Leni mentioned missintepreting the metaphor yet again.

"And you're telling us that you actually found something about Gizmo by studying fantasy?" Lynn clarified.

"I can't be sure if I did, but there was a particular document that spoke of a creature called the Mogwai."

"Mogwai?" Lola repeated the strange name.

"Mogwai~!" Gizmo chirped.

"The article was lacking in information but the illustrations seemed similar to Gizmo's appearance. And they were old too. Very old."

"Are you saying his kind have been around for centuries?" Lucy asked.

"I would suspect so." Lisa's demeanor turned darker before she continued. "It also mentioned cases of the Mogwai being responsible for widespread pandemonium."

"But Gizzy's no trouble maker." Leni reprimanded glancing at Gizmo who'd finished his sandwich. "He's a little angel."

"I'm not making accusations towards our pet. I'm simply saying the Mogwai was the closest thing I could find in relation to Gizmo as there's clearly more to him than meets the eye."

"Well that much is true." Lincoln agreed. "Did it mention the rules?"

"...No."

"Then Gizmo's not a Mogwai. He's sweet and gentle, not a chaotic little monster." Lola folded her arms.

"Like us?" Luan grinned earning a laugh from the group and Gizmo.

"My point is I require more information to get a more concrete factor on his nature." Lisa concluded before drawing a small pair of craft scissors. "Gizmo? May I have a lock of your fur?"

"I thought we told you he's not gonna be your guinea pig!" Lori glared.

"A hair sample does not make him a guinea pig! What if he gets sick? Vet's are off limits for several reasons I'm sure your aware of so I need as much data as I can for his own good." Gizmo hummed and nodded. "And it would seem he agrees with me." Lori sighed.

"Fair enough. But if we find him strapped to an operating table."

"That won't happen. For all I know he could be the last of his kind so I'd be mad to dissect him into extinction."

"Yeah you're mad enough already when it comes to other species." Lana muttered as Lisa snipped off a small patch of fur.

"Thank you, Gizmo. Now if you'll excuse me, siblings, I have some tests to run." she dismissed herself.

"You know even if Gizmo's a Mogwai or not, we do need a name for his species. We can't just keep calling him furball or mystery pet." Luna brought up.

"Good point. Fine for now we'll call him a Mogwai. Better than something like Lisasus Furballus or whatever latin term she'd probably give him." Lana nodded.

"Hey I just realized!" Lincoln smiled. "I haven't told Clyde about Gizmo! Or Ronnie Anne! Oh man they're gonna flip their lids when they meet him!"

"I don't know, Lincoln. Wasn't the idea of taking care of Gizmo to avoid higher authorities learning and getting ahold of him?" Lori said concerned.

"Come on, Lori. Clyde's practically family he'd never rat out Gizmo to the government like E.T. And I highly doubt Ronnie would either. She's more caring than you might think."

"Alright. You can introduce them to Gizmo, but not too many. That goes for all of you." Lori said to her siblings. "The more people find about Gizmo, the higher risk there is of the rules being broken."

" **Yes, Ma'am.** " the others saluted as Lincoln got out his phone and walkie-talkie to contact his two closest friends.

XXX

After lunch Lincoln retired to his room to catch up on his reading when he heard the bell ring. Knowing who it was he hurried downstairs and opened the door to greet Clyde and Ronnie Anne with a smile.

"Hey guys glad you could make- Bobby? You came to?" Lincoln was surprised to see his kinda-sorta-girlfriend's brother accompanying them.

"Got a text from Lori saying you guys got a new pet and when my Sis said she was going over to see it I thought I'd come too."

"Cool, come on in." Lincoln said as the three followed him inside.

"So what is it, a new puppy or kitten?" Clyde asked.

"Nah they're old school. This pet's gonna blow you away." Lincoln grinned as he opened the attic.

"I hope you're right, Linc, cause I don't like being overhyped." Ronnie Anne cautioned as they followed him up the ladder. Gizmo was currenly bundled up on his futon watching the old TV. It was currently airing an episode of ARRGH, Lincoln's favourite show (which he'd purposefully left on to get the Mogwai into it). He jittered with glee as he watched Hunter Spectre wrestling his latest ghost into the container just as he heard Lincoln's voice.

"Now I know this probably goes without saying, but try not to overwhelm him. I don't know how shy he'll be around new faces." he said as he came through the trap door followed by his friends before he pointed to the futon. "There he is." the others looked to where he was pointing and squinted.

"Where's your pet, Bro?" Bobby asked. "All I can see is a Furby. Is it Lola's or Lana's?" Gizmo blinked in confusion along with Lincoln who bit back a laugh.

" ***Snrrk!*** That's not a Furby, that's Gizmo, our new pet." he waved at the Mogwai who waved back.

"Lincoln~!" he greeted which caused the others to gape in shock.

"Wha...What kind of animal is that, Lame-O?" Ronnie Anne stared in bewilderment as they approached Gizmo.

"We don't know. For now we're calling him a Mogwai after some mythical creature article Lisa looked up trying to research him."

"Does he bite?" Clyde asked.

"No way, he's gentle as Lily." Lincoln reassured which prompted Clyde to reach out and pet Gizmo making him purr thankfully.

"Aww he's so soft." he cooed as he scratched behind his ears causing Gizmo to roll onto his back. "Uh-oh, I found his weak spot." he chuckled.

"I'm more surprised that he can talk." Bobby wondered. "And here I thought only parrots could do that."

"Yeah we were surprised too. Not only that he can sing, dance and even make himself a sandwich." Lincoln listed Gizmo's skills.

"So he's like a fluffy version of Lily then." Ronnie Anne smirked earning a laugh from the others.

"Nice one, Nie-Nie." Bobby complimented.

"Nie-Nie~!" Gizmo echoed the girl's embarrasing nickname causing her face to turn bright red.

"Something funny?" she glared at the boys venemously when she heard them snickering.

" **No Ma'am!** "

"Thought so. That goes for you too, powder puff. It's Ronnie Anne, or Ronnie. Not Nie-Nie." she said to Gizmo who only smiled back at her innocently.

"Nie-Nie~!" he chirped holding his hands out.

"Ok now you're doing it on purpose!" this time the guys couldn't hold back their laughter as she growled.

"Hey lighten up, Sis, it just means he likes you." Bobby assured her as he noticed Gizmo's behaviour. "I think he wants you to hold him." Ronalda raised her eyebrows as she glanced at the Mogwai who was still reaching for her. Curious, she picked him up resulting in Gizmo nuzzling her. "Aww he does like you."

"Maybe he thinks you're his Mother." Lincoln chuckled.

"Say that again?"

"Kidding."

"Seriously though where would you find something like this little hairball?"

"Well technically Lana and I found him in an wooden box in the middle of the woods. We don't know where he's from."

"Mysterious little guy ain't he?" Clyde muttered. "Hey how bout we take him outside to play? I bet he knows how to fetch."

"No-no-no-no! He's not allowed outside at all!" Lincoln rebuked his friend's proposal.

"What? Why?"

"The thing is there are these three rules we have to follow in looking after him. One is that he hates bright lights, but sunlight is fatal to him."

"It would kill him?" Bobby looked at Gizmo shocked from the revelation.

"Two, he needs to be kept away from water. We don't know what'll happen if he gets wet but we're not gonna find out. And three, under no circumstances should he be fed after midnight."

"After midnight?" Ronalda queried. "So, when could eat again?"

"We don't know that either. Probably after the sun rises the next morning." Lincoln assumed. "And look guys. I'm sure you're all eager to tell everyone about Gizmo but we need to keep this among as few of us as possible. If officials found out about him who knows where he'd be taken off too and tested on." the others winced at the thought. "So for now let's try and keep it between us.

"You can count on us, Bro." Bobby patted his shoulder. "I'd hate to see the little guy carted off to a lab too."

"But...we can still visit him right?" Ronnie Anne asked still cradling Gizmo who'd dozed off in her arms.

"Sure you can. Wouldn't wanna separate Giz from his Mama." Lincoln grinned.

"Oh that's it you are so dead, Lame-O!" Ronalda snarled as she handed Gizmo to Clyde and began to chase Lincoln around the attic whilst her brother and Clyde watched.

"Like an old married couple those two." Clyde smirked.

XXX

Meanwhile Lisa was overlooking her research on Gizmo as she ran his fur sample through one of her machines. While the DNA showed no matches to any known animals it did show molecules found in both mammals and...reptiles?

" _But Gizmo shows no signs of reptillian anatomy or behaviour. Why would he have those genes? Then again his behaviour is akin to that of a toddler. Could it be that he's still growing. What would he look like in a few years?_ " deciding to look over the Mogwai myth article from before Lisa studied the strange illustrations of small furry creatures. Despite there being no mention of the three rules the images were eerily similar to their pet. " _No. Gizmo can't be a mythical creature...unless, it was never a myth to begin with."_ the young prodigy clicked on the next slide and her eyes widened at what she saw as the image of another group of small creatures appeared before her. But unlike the first illustration these creatures were bigger, at least double the size of the previous ones...and scaly bearing mischievous grins as Lisa looked back to the results from the fur sample.

"Mammal...and reptile."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Loud House belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon**

 **Gremlins belongs to Joe Dante**

 **The song the gang danced to with Gizmo was 'Satisfaction' by the Rolling Stones (it only seemed fitting as Mick Swagger's a play on Mick jagger) watch?v=nrIPxl…**

 **Gizmo's song** **watch?v=euhUfZ** …


	3. Chapter 2: And Then There Were More

**First off, I just want to apologise for my lack of uploads. See since my graduation I'm now tasked with the annoying drag of having to search for work and let me tell you it has NOT been a picnic in the slightest. And constantly receiving turn downs for part time jobs while also not being able to find any vacancies associated with my degree (product design) it really puts a damper on your spirits. I know that sounds like an excuse (maybe it is) but I want you to know I'm not quitting on this. I'm finding as many windows as I can to write and beat any writer's block I'm faced with.**

 **If anyone has any suggestions for plot points please let me know as I want to make this story as good as it can be. You'll of ocurse be credited. Thank you for your support and reading.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: And Then There Were More**

About a week had passed by since Gizmo had become a member of the Loud House. And though Clyde and the Santiagos had promised not to let others know about him, Lincoln couldn't seem to ignore the niggling concern in the back of his head that they wouldn't be able to keep Gizmo a secret for very long. As of now the ashen haired boy himself, along with Clyde and Ronnie Anne, was sitting in class listening to the daily announcement from their teacher, Mrs Johnson.

"Ok, kids, as you know the annual science fair is coming up soon and as part of your curriculum you'll be tasked with putting together a project to submit for the fair. You can either work alone or as part of a team; maximum three people." a collection of hushed murmurs varying from excited to nervous to aggravated swept over the class prompting Mrs Johnson to play her trump card. "And if the privilege of participating in the fair isn't enough for some of you, maybe the prize for the winning entry will be." those who had seemed disinterested immediately perked up, as the teacher continued explaining the terms of the contest Lincoln glanced behind him to Clyde and Ronnie Anne's desks, and the three friends didn't need to exchange anythign beyond smiles as they already knew they'd be teaming up for their entry.

XXX

"Ok, people! The competition's already strong since we'll be up against Lisa, which is precisely why we've chosen to form a group entry." Lincoln declared as the three of them were brainstorming possible projects in the lunch hall.

"Don't hold your breath too hard, Lame-O. Your sister still has more brain power than the three of us put together." Ronalda doubted.

"Then again, Lisa is known for...'misunderstood', as she puts it, projects when it comes to contests." Clyde tried to raise their hopes. "Remember the biology contest where she submitted that mound of sentient garbage as a new means of waste disposal? It was incredible, sure, but it also scared off the judges and ate their clipboards so she got disqualified."

"So I'd say we definitely have a chance." Lincoln concluded.

"Yeah, but let's not make the same mistake as her by entering weird creatures into the contest." Ronnie Anne suggested to which the boys nodded. "Speaking of weird creatures, how's Giz?"

"Oh he's doing great." Lincoln smiled. "He's really settled into the house well and our care schedule seems to be working too. He gets to leave the attic and explore the house as long as one of us is with him and draws the curtains in any room so no sunlight gets in. Let me tell ya, I don't think I've ever seen Lucy this happy now that the house has to be dark more often than not."

"I, can imagine." Clyde shivered slightly of the thought of the ghostly girl slinking about the shadowy Loud House unseen like a poltergeist.

"And feeding's not a problem since we just gave him the same meal times as the rest of our pets. Water's the only one we need to be most careful about. He almost got hit by a leak in the ceiling one time during a storm."

"Furball does sound like a handful." Ronnie muttered.

"Yeah, but he's worth it. There's a never a dull moment when we're with him. Just yesterday he learned to drive Lola's car and when she caught him in it she spent ten whole minutes chasing him around the house trying to get it back. But then he started chasing her instead!" Lincoln laughed at the memory. "Luan even taped the whole thing and put the Benny Hill theme over it. I've gotta show it to you guys sometime."

"Man, Lincoln. If you told the others here about Gizmo, you'd probably be the coolest kid in school."

"Tempting as it may be, Clyde, you and I both know why we can't tell our friends about him."

"Yeah the labs n' all, I know."

"That and since he's a family pet, the coolness would be divided amongst me and my sisters."

"That too. But still, to have a pet that can sing, dance and even talk?"

"I'd certainly be open to having one." Ronalda said. "It'd sure be nice to have a pet like him. And I know Bobby'd vouch for it."

"Too right! I'd sell my whole Ace Savvy collection for a Gizmo of my own." Clyde said dreamfully.

"What kinda gizmo?" the two boys and girl jumped when their other friends Rusty, Zach and Liam came to join them.

"Guys you startled us!" Lincoln frowned. "I get enough of that at home."

"Sorry man, Rocky sorta rubbed it off on me ever since he started hanging out with your spooky sister." Rusty apologised.

"It's like a virus." Ronnie Anne muttered disturbed.

"Anyway what's this we're hearin' about a gizmo?" Liam queried. "Some fancy new gadget Lisa's cookin' up or somethin'?"

"Uh, yeah! Just another gizmo she's been tinkering with. Typical Lisa."

"Cool, what is it?" Zach asked, the three growing curious. The others glanced at each other nervously.

"Well it's a, it's a...Lisa!" Lincoln spotted the genius herself passing by who turned her head when she heard her name. "What's that new 'gizmo' you've been working on? My friends would love to hear about it." Lincoln snuck a wink at her and nudged his head toward the other boys. It only took a second for Lisa to get the message as she began to formulate a response.

"Well, uh, gentlemen, I'm glad you asked. See I've been developing a...well, I can't tell you!"

"What? Why not?" Rusty asked.

"It's my entry for the science fair. I wan't it to be a surprise! My super secret gizmo."

"Oh, I gotcha." Liam nodded.

"Well knowing your accomplishments it'll probably be worth the wait." Zach assumed. "Hang on! If it's a surprise why does Lincoln know about it?"

"Well of course he knows about it, we live in the same house." Lisa replied matter of factly as she approached the table whilst rolling up a set of papers she was carrying. "But it seems he forgot to keep his mouth shut about it." she then softly swatted the top of Lincoln's head with the rolled up documents three times. "Silly. Doofus. Brother. We don't want anyone finding out about the gizmo. _Right?_ "

"Yup. Yeah, you're right, I'm a dope. Won't happen again." Lincoln grinned sheepishly.

"Thank you. And I expect the same from you as well, Clyde, Ronnie Anne." she eyed the african american boy and latino girl who nodded understandingly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some now crinkled documents to overlook. Good day to you, Sirs and Ma'am." she concluded before shuffling off leaving Lincoln, Clyde and Ronalda to drop a silent sigh of relief.

XXX

After school had concluded the three friends made their way back to the Loud House to begin brainstorming ideas for their project. Upon entering they found the sisters gathered in the living room engaged in their own respective activities (Ronnie Anne made sure to remove Clyde's glasses so he wouldn't faint when he saw Lori). The matriarch of the siblings was curled up on the couch texting while Gizmo was curled up in her lap purring as she scratched his big ears.

Needless to say, the little hairball had found something to bond with each of the family over in one way or another since he'd entered their lives. Singing and dancing with Luna for starters and he quite enjoyed Lola's tea parties (or more accurately the cookies that came with them) much to Lana's shock, though she'd managed to stop her twin from giving him princess makeovers. The grease monkey herself seemed to have bonded with Gizmo the most being the animal lover she was (though he preferred not to indulge in her more...questionable past times like raiding the trash for tid bits). Naturally she'd introduced him to her other pets which the mogwai had taken a liking to just as he'd done so with the family pets. Speaking of which, the Loud Pets had grown to like Gizmo too; he'd got his foot in the door by helping them steal some treats due to having the luxury they dreamed of: opposable thumbs.

"Hey, guys I'm home. If you need me I'll be in the dining room with my friends so we can get started on our project."

"Oooooh~! Inviting Ronnie Anne over to study? Good choice going for the classic, Romeo!" Lyyn teased as the rest of the girls voiced their excited squeals.

"Ignore them. I don't let their matchmaking get to me. It's not like they're gonna set up a candlelit dinner behind our backs or anything." Lincoln joked.

"Denial is the first sign of love, bro!" Luna said causing Lincoln to flush as Ronalda rolled her eyes while smirking.

"Hey, I get it. Besides I'm not letting your sister's matchmaking force us to work separately on this. We're a team, right partner?"

"Ahem!" Clyde frowned at her as he cleered his throat. "What am I, chopped liver?"

"Right, partners." She corrected herself.

"Thank you. Can I have my specs back, now?"

"It's your funeral if you see her clearly, man." Ronalda warned him of Lori's image as she handed him back his glasses. As they sat down at the table to get to work, Gizmo awoke from his nap and felt his stomach as it growled. He pawed at Lori's chest to get ehr attention and pointed to his open mouth.

"Nyum-nyum." he squeaked causing Lori to smile at the adorable request.

"Looks like someone's hungry." She said.

"Oh I'll handle it, Lori. I'm feeling kinda snacky myself." Lynn spoke up as she carried Gizmo into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and fished out a couple of sandwiches. "Here you go, Giz." she said handing him one before the two dug in and after they'd finished Gizmo made a drinking motion indicating he was thirsty.

"Dang it, we're out of milk!" Lynn cursed as she checked the fridge before spotting a jug of lemonade. "Hey guys! Do you think it's safe for Gizmo to drink lemonade?! It's more fruitjuice than water right?!" she called from the kitchen.

"Lisa what do you think?" Lana asked.

"Well techniqually lemonade does contain water, but then the majority of foods do as well. The rules say Gizmo should be kept away from water, but the purity of it remains unknown. Blast it, why did those rules have to be so vague in their description?!" the little einstein said growing frustrated.

"I'll take that as a yes." Lynn responded as she poured herself and Gizmo a glass and to her relief saw him drink it heartily. But upon drinking her own the jock clutched her gut when she felt it bubble.

"Uh-oh. I knew that chili dog from lunch would come back to haunt me!" she then sprinted past everyone and made a beeline for the bathroom.

"She really needs to cut back on the rich food." Clyde grimaced knowing what was coming next for the sporty girl.

"Yeah but she never listens." Lincoln shook his head. About ten minutes passed before Lynn emerged from the bathroom.

"Looks like we're out of air freshener too!" she called as the others groaned in disgust. As she went to the kitchen sink to wash her hands she snarled when no water would come out of the tap. "Aww come on! Lana the water main's actin' up again!"

"I'm comin', I'm comin'!" Lana plodded to the sink with her tools at the ready as she crawled into the cupboard underneath to look at the pipes. After tapping a few she jammed one of her wrenches onto one and began twisting it. "Tell me when it start's flowing, Lynn!" she said to her sister who nodded and twisted the taps as Lana adjusted the plumbing until the sound of rushing water reached Lana's ears and she gasped.

"It's rushing in too fast! Take cover!" before anyone could react water violently sprayed from the tap but what really drew everyone's attention was that the water was heading straight for Gizmo.

"NOOOOOOOOOO~!" Lincoln's voice slowed to a crawl as the geyser of water cascaded down onto Gizmo, dousing him completely in it. And as soon as it had touched him, Gizmo let out a piercing cry as he fell to the floor and began flailing about like a fish on dry land.

" **GIZMO!** " everyone screamed as they gathered around him, wringing their hands in a panic, not knowing what to do. But their fear only grew when Gizmo's fur began to convulse and writhe as though it were boiling.

"What's happening to Gizzy?!" Lola cried.

"His back's bubbling like hot oil!" Ronnie Anne shouted.

"He's not supposed to get wet!" Lori panicked. "Lisa do something!"

"What can I possibly do?! I'm as ignorant of our pet as the rest of you!" but before an argument could break out, something small and fuzzy popped out of Gizmo's back with a **Pew!** The kid's heads darted in all directions as they followed the bouncing object until it came to a stop in the middle of the carpet.

"...What is it?" Leni asked no one in particular as the furball began to pulse and throb like a beating heart before it began to gradually grow.

"I think...it's alive." Lucy voice barely passed a whisper before everyone's attention was drawn back to Gizmo as ten more furballs sprang from his fur. **Pew-Pew-Pew-Pew Pew-Pew!** they bounced around the living room like ping pong balls forcing some of the siblings to duck and dodge. One landed in the waste paper basket while others fell behind the sofa or into the fireplace and a couple continued to bounce wildly even as they grew bigger. At this point Gizmo had stopped spazzing and had managed to sit up groaning as he held his head in his paws.

"Giz, are you alright?!" Lana picked him up and held him close as they saw the first furball had sprouted four little limbs and pair of huge ears which unfolded to reveal a familiar cute muzzle and eyes. The furball had transformed into another mogwai only this one had a different fur pattern than Gizmo did as well as white cowlick on top of its head. It looked at the Loud family and gave them a large cheeky grin

"T...Two Gizmos?!" Clyde gawked in equal disbelief as the Louds were in. "Then that means..." the air was soon filled with a multitude of yawns, giggles and squeaks. Out of the chimney came three more brown and white mogwai dusted with soot. From behind the couch, a black and white mogwai with a rather grumpy face that would rival Mr Grouse crawled out followed by another brown and white one, only this one had slightly floppy ears, black patches around its eyes and a pair of buck teeth. The goofy mogwai let out small curious 'hyucks' as he tried to climb over the grumpy one who grunted and squeaked back at him in annoyance. The kids looked up when they saw the lamp swinging back and forth before a pitch black mogwai tumbled out of the shade which Lucy caught in her hands.

"Two...four-no five!" Lisa babbled amidst her shock as more and more mogwai came crawling out from their hiding places to join the striped one in front of the couch. Two more came out from under the dining room table. One was a mixture of dark grey and brown while another was all brown with a mop of white fur on top of its head. The only remaining furball which hadn't stopped bouncing landed in Luan's arms before it unfolded to reveal another brown and white mogwai only this one had a pair of bug eyes which rolled in its head as it let out a collection of crazed laughs. Luan dropped him in shock when he prodded her nose jokingly before the waste basket toppled over reminding the siblings there was still one mogwai left and as it moved the bits of scrap paper out of the way they gasped to see it was black and white like the grumpy one only this one had much more ridged ears, sharp teeth, fierce eyes and a mohawk. It let out a sinister hiss as it scuttled across the floor to join its siblings.

"...Eleven. E-E-Eleven!" Lisa stuttered as she counted the bunch of mogwai conversing with one another on the living room floor.

"But that can only mean, the water made Gizmo multiply!" Lincoln realised. "That's the cause of the second rule!"

"Well, I suppose I can understand why it's a rule." Lori said. "I mean having one mogwai is plenty of responsibility on its own, but one glass of water and you're stuck with twelve now?"

"Does, this mean I can have one now?" Clyde asked.

"Gee, I don't know, Clyde. I mean I don't even know if we have a say in the matter exactly." Lincoln replied, unsure.

"Come on, I'm plenty responsible. And besides, no offence, I doubt you guys can manage twelve Gizmos." he looked amongst the many new mogwai before he smiled at the grinning one with the cowlick. "Hey, that one's got a cool little stripe." he gently reached out to pet the mogwai. "Hey, buddy." **Snap!** The boy retracted his hand when the striped mogwai tried to bite his finger causing the other ones to snicker in amusment. "I, guess he's not as friendly as Gizmo is."

"Feisty little dust mop." Ronnie Anne glared at the striped mogwai.

"This...th-th-this is just beyond b-belief!" Lisa was a lisping mess as she'd flat out discarded her notebook and pen as was simply examining the new batch with her eyes alone. "Gizmo is capable of some form of parthenogenesis!"

"I don't as this often, but am I the only who doesn't know the meaning of that word?" Leni questioned her siblings and Clyde who all shook their heads.

"It means being able to produce offspring without the requirement of a mate or fertilisation at all." Lisa defined the term. "But I've never heard of it occuring in mammals." she scratched her head before her subconscious recalled the data from Gizmo's fur sample and she let out a huge gasp.

"GREAT SCOTT!"

" **WHAT?!** " the others yelped in surprise.

"The fur sample I took from Gizmo revealed that his dna contains molecules found in reptiles. They are one of the few rare species capable of asexual reproduction."

"Reptiles?!" Lana parotted.

"The only other mammals I know of that dispaly reptillian behavioural traits are echidnas and platypuses who are capable of laying eggs."

"Are you saying Gizmo's Australian?" Lynn asked.

"I don't know. But I can say that he is likely part of an unidentified mammal ethnic group."

"Look, all biology lecturers aside," Lori stepped in. "We still haven't figured out what we're gonna do with all these mogwai. Our number of pets has literally multiplied!"

"Well we should name them for starters." Leni chirped as she pointed to them one by one naming them as she went. "We'll call you Stripe," the cowlick mogwai. "You Mohawk," the black and white mogwai.

"Hey quit hogging them, Leni! I wanna name some too!" Lola spoke up as she eyed one of the three sooty mogwai. "I think I'll name you Pompom." she pointed to a particularly fluffy one.

"And your name's Scraps!" Lynn christined a rather scruffy one who was now nibbling on an old biscuit he'd pulled out from under the couch.

"Guys, you can't go naming them!" Lori snapped at her siblings. "We don't even know if we can keep them!" but they paid no notice as they were too engaged with the new batch. She sighed in annoyance until she noticed the third brown and white mogwai who appeared to be as equally univested in the situation as she was since he'd resorted to reading one of the nearby magazines. She couldn't help but smirk.

"Roberto." she named him.

"You too?" Lincoln frowned at her quick turnaround. "And you're naming him after Bobby?"

"That's kinda creepy." Ronalda cringed at the name choice.

"He has his laid back attitude." the eldest child replied. Lincoln rolled his eyes before he noted the white topped mogwai. He chortled at the sight of its fur colour.

"Hey, that one looks like it has my hair." he pointed as the mogwai brushed a paw through its mop having noticed the boy's own hair as well. "In that case, I'm naming you what I'd want my own brother to be named, if I had one: Larry." he picked up the ashen-topped mogwai and showed him to the others. "Like looking in furry mirror right?" he grinned along with Larry causing the others to chuckle.

"Ha-ha, whaddya know, he does look like you." Luan chuckled before she suddenly lost her balance and fell over to find to her shock her shoe laces had been tied together. Before she could shout out any accusations she saw the googly-eyed mogwai standing by her feet lauging at her. She was surprised at first but it was soon replaced with a grin. "Nice one, Prank." meanwhile Lucy had found herself engaged with the pitch black mogwai who'd curled into a ball and hardly moved an inch. The goth glanced up at the living room light and back to the mogwai.

"I guess you're more sensitive to light than the others. I know the feeling." she brushed the critter causing it to unfurl slightly and peer up at her. "You need a name that blends well with darkness. I can't name you Edwin, he's one of a kind. How about...Edgar, like the poet?" the mogwai uncurled completely in response and flopped his head against Lucy's side which caused one of her rare small smiles to form.

"That only leaves one unnamed." Lisa looked to the dark grey and brown one and rubbed her chin. "Since I'm the only sibling besides Lily not to have named one of you, I think I shall have the honours. As your species is a great discovery that challenges the laws of physics I shall name you after one of my favourite idols: Isaac." All the while as Clyde watched the others mingle with the new arrivals he noticed that Gizmo didn't look happy about it at all. In fact he was frowning and shaking his head with what appeared to be deep concern.

"What's the matter, Gizmo?"

XXX

It goes without saying that Rita and Lynn Sr were in for quite a surprise when they got home to find the house swarming with eleven new mogwai, all of which were gathered in front of the tv with Stripe and Mohawk battling each other on one of Lincoln's video games whiel feasting on a bowl of popcorn.

"...And you're saying this all happened from water?!" Lynn Sr double checked still in shock.

"Yep, nothing but pure water. Well, as pure as it gets in this house." Luan chuckled.

"It's weird though. Most of them aren't like Gizmo." Lincoln said. "They seem more prone to mischief."

"Considering that Stripe tried to bite me." Clyde reminded everyone.

"And for that matter he seems to have taken charge of the new batch." Lori mentioned as Stripe cheered having defeated Mohawk's character in battle. "Maybe it's cause he was the first to spawn from Gizmo." Mohawk growled over his defeat before taking a pillow from the courch and throwing it at Gizmo who'd been playing with Lily. The mogwai yelped as the pillow hit him and he sniffled.

"Hey! Bad Mo! No throwing in the house!" Lana scolded the black and white mogwai only for him to hiss and snap at her. "Jeez. Talk about naughty."

"Better keep Lola away from that one, she'll rub off on him." Lynn muttered.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing!"

"Thought so."

"Lynnard. What do we do?" Rita asked her husband not knowing what to make of the situation. The man rubbed his neck awkwardly as he tried to come up with a solution.

"Well, I guess there's enough room in the attic for them all." he began. "But we can't keep them. They'll bleed us dry on food expenses."

"Then what are we supposed to do, Dad?! If we turn them in the government will take Gizmo too!" Lori worried. "And they may be a little naughty but they don't deserve to become lab rats."

"There must be someone we can entrust them to enough not to hand them over to the white coats." Luna hoped.

"Well..." everyone turned to see Clyde and Ronnie Anne. "I think I can take a couple off your hands. There's plenty of room and food to go around at my place. And I'm sure my Dads will understand once it's all explained to them."

"Same here." Ronnie Anne piped up. "Bobby already knows about Gizmo and my Mum's great with animals, I'm sure she'll cooperate."

"Are you positive about this, guys? These aren't your regular house pets." Lincoln cautioned them.

"Hey you learned to trust me with an egg, right?" Ronalda reminded him.

"That's nothing like this!"

"And I'm great with babies. These'll just be like fuzzy ones." Clyde added. Everyone looked amongst themselves and then to the bunch of mogwai.

"Ok. We'll call your parents over tomorrow to explain it to them. But for tonight they can share the attic with Gizmo." Lynn Sr concluded as the original mogwai himself looked nervously at the grinning faces of his spawn.

XXX

As the evening hours eventually drew in as the new mogwai were herded into the attic, the family went to cleaning up the mess they'd made from their little party. Lana was carrying out the garbage when a loud bang reached ears followed by a grouchy voice.

"DAGNABBIT!" Lana peeked over the fence to see her cranky neighbour, Mr Grouse, angrily whacking his ride-on lawnmower with a wrench. "Ya piece of junk! Can't you give an old timer a break?!"

"Trouble with your mower, Mr Grouse?" Lana called gaining his attention.

"What gave it away?" he asked back sarcastically. Lana smirked as she rolled her eyes before hopping over the fence and opening the hood, gesturing her hand to Mr Grouse to request the wrench. "Third time this month it's been actin' up." he said as he handed it to her.

"Three times? What's your lawn made of barb wire?" Lana asked rhetorically as she worked.

"Very funny, Loud. A gardener like me takes care of all his plants, that includes the grass. And besides I don't use my tractor often so I see no reason how I'm to blame."

"Hey nobody's blaming you, Mr G, these things happen." Lana defended herself as she shut the hood. " _Though you are the same guy who thought booting up a computer meant smashing it with an actual boot_." she muttered under her breath.

"Gremlins is what it is." the old man declared.

"Gremlins?"

"That's right, gremlins. Nasty little critters they are! My Pa used to tell me to always keep an eye on your equipment and vehicles for them in case they ever started making them act up or break down. They just love worming their way inside your TV or your car and taking 'em apart piece by piece. Heck they can even get you up in the air! The little beasts were in their prime during the war, sneaking onto planes and sabotaging them no matter which side you were on."

"Gee, I never took you for the imaginative type." Lana whistled.

"Oh I don't joke about these things. I tell ya, Lana, no matter what age we're in they're always there to tag along and make our lives a living-" he caught his tongue when he remembered he was talking with one of the younger Loud kids this time. "...heck. Though I doubt they'll be giving your family any trouble. There's never anything for them _to_ break! Hehehehe!" he chuckled to himself.

"You're welcome." Lana muttered drawing the conversation back to the mower.

"Oh yeah. Thanks for the help, kiddo. Much obliged."

"Sure thing. You just keep it safe from those 'gremlins', ok?" Lana called as she scrambled back over the fence.

"They're real, Loud, you mark my words. The best you can do is keep your belongings close and your loved ones closer!" Mr Grouse called back before he began to turn in for the evening himself. "Heh. Gremlins."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **And so the second rule has been broken. And now the Loud House has eleven new mogwai itching for mischief. As you can tell both the gremlins from the first and second movies will be featured in this.**  
 **  
Loud Gremlins  
**

 **Stripe** **Mohawk** **Isaac** **Roger-bucktooth** **Maurice-grumpy** **Prank** **Edgar** **Larry** **Pom-Pom** **Scraps** **Roberto**


	4. Chapter 3: 11 Levels of Chaos

**Chapter 3: 11 Levels of Chaos**

It took a full hour of chasing, crawling and wrestling, but eventually the family were able to wrestle the eleven new mogwai into the attic with Gizmo, who didn't seem happy in the slightest to have their company. The batch of furballs had been placed in a makeshift bed the family had constructed from a spare mattress and sheets and the mogwai were currently jumping up and down on it squeaking and laughing amongst themselves, which didn't bode well for Lori who'd been tasked with watching them for the night. The teen herself was lying on the futon beside Gizmo, her eyes bloodshot and her teeth clenched. The clock read 10:45 and the time they'd spent getting the mogwai into the attic hadn't made her any less exhausted than she already was.

"God it's like having five more Lanas and six more Lolas." she groaned to herself as Gizmo covered his ears with a pillow. "Will you lot pipe down, it's late!" she shouted at the mogwai.

"And you're not helping, Lori!" Lynn's voice sounded beneath her.

"Well neither are you, hockey pads!" Luna said to Lynn.

"Speak for yourself!" Lana snapped.

"You do realise you are raising your own voice as well, elder sister!" Lisa interjected.

"Well look who's talking, or yelling rather!" Luan joked.

"I know I enjoy the company of the dead but I don't feel like you raising them at this hour of the night!" Lucy growled.

"AARGH! Will everyone just be quiet?! I can't take it anymore!" Lincoln complained amongst the now stewed mass of arguing voices of his sisters and gleeful cackles of the mogwai. The noise carried on to the point where the pets started voicing their complaints and the parents threats of grounding were drowned out and the house felt like it was moments from-

"SHUUUT! UUUUUUP!" Sorry. Silence fell at the sound of Lola's demonic roar which was enough for even the mogwai to shrink back in fear. A collective sigh of exhausted relief swept through the house as all residents fell back in their beds, peace at last.

"Morning can't come soon enough." Lori moaned before passing out.

XXX

And soon enough, it did, and with it Lynn Sr and Rita's call for the McBrides and Santiagos to come over for the...proposition they had for them. For all intents and purposes Clyde, Ronalda and Bobby had refrained from telling the whole truth to their parents, only that the Louds were having a 'pet problem'. And so while the three of them went to help the siblings gather the new batch, Howard, Harold and Maria conversed with Lynn Sr. and Rita on the matter at hand, the three adults a little puzzled on why the living room curtains were drawn.

"Well firstly, we'd like to thank you for coming over." Rita broke the ice.

"Oh it's no trouble at all, Rita." Harold replied with a smile.

"So from what my kids have told me you wanted to talk to us about a situation involving your pets?" Maria checked to be sure.

"Oh has one of them had a litter?!" Howard asked excitedly.

"All of our pets are male, Howard." Lynn Sr reminded him. "But you're not exactly wrong." he added.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well...let's start from the beginning." Rita began. "While we were away at the national park, Lana and Lincoln found this strange box in the woods and after bringing it home it turned out there was an animal inside it. None of us know what kind of animal it is, even Lisa, but as of now we've chosen to call it a mogwai."

"A mogwai?" Maria repeated the name curious.

"Lana, bring him in please." Lynn Sr called as Lana walked into the room holding Gizmo in her arms which earned a gasp of surprise from the other parents.

"This is Gizmo." the handyman introduced the mogwai who waved hello as the adults gaped at him.

"I...I've never seen anything like this." Harold stared with his hand to his temple.

"So far we've learned he's quite smart. He can walk, talk and even act like a toddler. Show 'em Giz!" Lana set him down as the mogwai performed a little dance in front of his audience.

"What kind of animal is he?" Howard questioned.

"Like we said, we don't know." Rita repeated. "All we do know is that there are three rules to be followed in caring for him. Bright lights frighten him but sunlight is much worse, it's lethal to him." she gestured to the closed curtains. "The second rule is not to get him wet. And the final rule is to never feed him after midnight."

"Well, I think we can all agree this is one unique pet you have." Maria commented.

"However," Lynn Sr spoke up. "there was a bit of a plumbing accident yesterday, Gizmo got soaked and..." Lana whistled to the left before the rest of the kids came in carrying the new batch with them which only raised the adults shock even further.

"I...think I see what you meant, Lynn." Harold murmured.

"Somehow the water caused Gizmo to rapidly produce eleven new mogwai which grew to full size in a matter of seconds." Lisa explained as Isaac squirmed in her arms.

"Which brings us to the reason why we called you here." Rita concluded.

"You want us to take them in?" Maria realised.

"N-Not all of them!" Lynn Sr clarified not wanting to scare his neighbours off. "Just one or two would be fine."

"Please. We really need your help." Lana pleaded. "We have to keep Gizmo and the others a secret. If the police found out we had a bunch of undiscovered animals the white coats would take them all away and experiment on them!"

"I won't let them take my little Pom-Pom!" Lola hugged the fluffy mogwai to her heart.

"And you don't have to worry about the rules." Lincoln reassured. "Keeping the light out and setting a feeding curfew is easy and if anything your houses will be safer than ours when it comes to water since you don't have sporadic plumbing like we do."

"Please, Mum?" Ronnie Anne begged whilst holding Larry. "Bobby and I can handle one."

"Yeah! We could really use a pet or two around the house." Bobby vouched. "Plus since they act like kids, this could be a great chance for me to learn about caring. For the future." he snuck a wink at Lori who blushed heavily.

"And you know how great I am with the cats." Clyde stated proudly. "And we've got plenty of space for a couple to settle in."

"Additionally, I've been studying the anatomy of this one to understand the species better." Lisa said petting Isaac. "Should the mogwai you take in fall sick I'll be able to treat them free of charge. And I'm sure injuries will be no issue for you, Mrs Santiago." The three parents looked amongst themselves, weighing their options before facing the family to give their answer.

"Well, if Bobby and Ronalda are prepared to take responsibility, I guess it couldn't hurt to take one of your hands." the Santiago siblings grinned at each other.

"And I'm sure we have room for a couple over at our place." Howard said to his husband who nodded in agreement to which Clyde beamed.

"Well three certainly takes some weight off our end." Lynn Sr noted.

"Really we can't thank you enough for your help."

"Hey, that's what friends are for, Rita." Maria smiled before she turned to her attention to Bobby and Ronnie Anne. "Alright, you two. You can choose one of them. But remember, he's your responsibility." the Santiago kids looked amongst the bunch of chittering mogwai before Ronalda felt one pawing at her leg and looked down to see it was Larry. The Louds chuckled at the cute image.

"Hehehe, figures the one that looks like Lincoln would choose her." Lori smirked at her brother who rolled his eyes.

"Fur real. It's making me feel warm and fuzzy. Hahahahaha! Get it?" Luan joked which only earned a laugh from her Dad and Prank.

"Jokes aside, he does seem friendly." Bobby scratched Larry's ears making him purr in response. "How 'bout you, Nie-Nie?" the Latino girl smiled at the mogwai as she ruffled his fur affectionately.

"I think we've got a winner." Maria smiled before Howard and Harold addressed Clyde.

"And how about you, Clyde?" the boy scratched his head as he tried to choose, knowing that Stripe and probably Mohawk were off limits. He'd rather not get his fingers snapped at again. His cats gave him enough of that already. He stopped searching when he saw noticed the grumpy and buck toothed mogwai.

"Hey, how about those two?" he suggested.

"Not a bad choice, Clyde. From what I've seen of them, they often spend time together so it'd be a shame to split them up." Lincoln supported his friend's choice.

"Plus we didn't get around to naming them yet so you've got the honours." Lana added.

"Well, Dads?" Clyde turned to them as they looked at the two mogwai, rubbing their chins as they thought of some names.

"How about...we name you Maurice." Howard pointed to the grumpy mogwai.

"And you Roger." Harold pitched to the buck toothed mogwai. The furballs thought about the names before they nodded to each other.

"It's decided then. Maurice and Roger will stay with the McBrides while Larry goes to live with the Santiagos." Lynn Sr summarized. "Just remember the rules; no light, no water and no eating after midnight."

"No problem, Mr Loud, we'll keep the little guy safe and sound." Bobby assured with a pat to Larry's head.

"We're just sorry we couldn't take more than one." Ronnie Anne said.

"Oh no, three is more than we thought we'd give away." Rita replied. "Honestly we were worried you wouldn't take any. I know these are animals that require a different level of responsibility and care compared to other pets."

"Oh I'm sure we'll manage." Maria answered.

"Though I think it'd be best if you came to collect them in the evening, after the sun is down." Lynn Sr advised.

"Good idea, better safe than sorry." Harold agreed. "In that case we'll be back for them later."

"See you around, Lincoln. I'll have everything ready for Maurice and Roger." Clyde assured.

"Same here. Smell ya later, Lame-O." Ronnie Anne waved to Lincoln as his two friends left with their families to prepare for their new pets.

"Well that went well." Lincoln said as the others nodded in a collected agreement.

"Although, even if we've managed to get three off our backs, there's still a few arrangements we need to make." Lori countered. "For starters, I don't think we can keep the lot of them in the attic at night, plus Gizmo. They wouldn't stop messing around last night when they were all together."

"Good point. Perhaps if we divided a few of the mogwai between separate dormitories we could manage their behavior with less difficulty during the late hours of the evening." Lisa devised.

"But I though the attic was the safest spot for them." said Leni confused.

"It is; during the day. But at night, if we take the right precautions, they have more options for sleeping areas." Lisa stepped over to Isaac. "For example. Come sundown, Isaac could sleep in my and Lily's room. I'll even prepare one of those chambers I mentioned to keep out light and water so that when morning comes, I can safely move him to the attic during the day."

"Say, that's not a bad idea." Lincoln smiled before Lucy stepped up.

"Well in that case, if we're sharing the mogwai at night, Edgar should stay with me." she picked up the black mogwai. "He's more sensitive to light than the rest of the batch and I can give him a coffin for shelter."

"Probably best that we don't separate the two spookies." Lynn prompted the others.

"I want Pom-Pom!" Lola demanded as she cuddled the fluffy mogwai who's eyes bulged slightly from the squeeze.

"Then Prank's with me!" Luan took the googly-eyed one. "We clearly see eye to eye." the comedian laughed with him as they rolled their eyes at one another.

"Now slow down!" Lynn Sr spoke up. "Let's not get too excited. I agree with Lisa's idea but we can't spread them too thin. They need to know that the attic is still their spot. If they get too comfortable in your rooms they might get careless. For now let's do it a couple at a time. For tomorrow Isaac and Edgar can stay with Lisa and Lucy." the genius and goth beamed. "And the night after that they'll stay in the attic and Pom-Pom and Prank will take their places with Lola and Luan. And so on."

"A fair and manageable line up, Father." Lisa nodded. "I'll get to work on the sun pods for the mogwai right away."

XXX

The rest of the day went by smoothly until the evening hours eventually rolled in, at which point the McBrides and Santiagos returned to collect their chosen mogwai. Larry, Maurice and Roger seemed reluctant at first but after some comforting support from the Louds and a sneaky wink from Stripe the three hairballs went off to their new homes without another complaint. And none too soon either, as a storm soon raged into the area not long after the family turned in for the night. The wind blew wild and the rain hammered down upon the roof echoing into the attic below. But as Lincoln was asleep on the futon with Gizmo (as it was his night in the attic) he stirred awake when he heard what sounded like a collection of whining, meowing, squeaking and chirping, coming from outside. He rubbed his eyes and got out of bed and wandered over to the attic window. But when he looked out a cry of shock escaped his mouth at what he saw: Hanging from the eave of the house was Walt's cage, swaying about in the storm like a windsock, only the canary wasn't the only occupant. Charles, Cliff and Geo had been crammed into the cage as well and all four pets were crying out for help, shivering and soaked to the bone.

"GUYS!" Lincoln screamed at the sight of the family pets condition. "Hold on, we're coming, we'll get you down!" the boy wasted no time as he sprinted from the attic to wake the rest of the family, failing to notice Mohawk crack one of his eyes open and snicker with a sinister sneer on his face.

XXX

"Oh Charles are you alright?!" Lori worried as the family were now gathered around the family pets who were now wrapped up in towels on the couch as the Louds fussed over them.

"It's ok, Cliff! Don't worry, Mama's here!" Lola hugged the cat comfortingly.

"Poor little Walt! You must've been so scared!" Leni pet the bird gently.

"Man, Geo! Any longer out there and you'd've been a drowned rat!" Luan said earning glares from the others before she hastily added in defence, "That wasn't meant to be a joke, just a figure of speech!" at that moment Lisa hurried into the room with a chart in her hands.

"I'm alleviated to report to you all that none of the family pets have suffered any mortal injuries, nor contracted any cold or flu related ailments. It was lucky Lincoln heard their cries for help when he did." the others sighed heavily.

"What a relief. At least they're gonna be alright." Lana relaxed.

"Who could've done this too them?!" Rita asked while holding Charles.

"That's what I'd like to know." Lynn Sr said as he looked at the door. "It doesn't make sense. Nothing's stolen and both the doors were locked when we came downstairs so it couldn't have been a break in."

"But that can only mean someone inside the house did this!" Luna said. "I mean I love a rainy night but it's no place to hang pets from the roof like some Christmas decoration!"

"But it couldn't have been one of us! What reason would we have to put the pets through that?" said Lynn.

"Didn't Charles pee on one of your pageant gowns last week?" Lana narrowed her eyes at her twin who replied with an offended gasp.

"How dare you?! I would never do something like this! I can't even reach the door frame let alone the eaves! And why would I drag all the pets into it?! Maybe you did it! After all Walt pooped in your hat two days ago!"

"I didn't do this! I love the pets!"

"Well so do I!"

"Both of you can it!" Lori barked. "None of us would have any reason to do something so dangerous and cruel to our pets."

"Then who did?!" the twins asked.

"I believe I can answer that." Lisa spoke up. "I just have to check the security camera footage." but when the young poindexter brought up the monitors on her laptop she gasped to find them all blurry with static. "How can this be?! Someone sabotaged my cameras!"

"Ok, I'm like freaking out, you guys!" Leni whimpered. "Is someone hiding in our house?!"

"You mean like on those scary crime shows where the cops find some evil stranger who's been secretly living in an unsuspecting family's home?! Like under the floorboards or inside the walls?!" Lynn tensed.

"Our house is far too cramped to fit an invader." Lucy denied the claim. "At least, one with flesh. Clearly this is the work of a poltergeist. All the signs are there; the broken camera footage, the improbably fast actions, the doors being locked."

"...Maybe she's right! What if the house is haunted?!" Lincoln wondered being the only other family member who believed in ghosts. The other siblings began to panic amongst themselves on whether the supposed home invader was man or monster until the parents decided enough was enough.

"QUIET!" Rita shouted over the crowd. "Everyone calm down. Whatever did this to the pets is likely long gone by now."

"You're probably right, honey." Lynn Sr agreed. "But to be sure, let's get Lisa's camera's back online ASAP in case it comes back."

"Agreed. And this time I'll be sure to strengthen them." Lisa concurred.

"Now everyone back to bed, and take one of the pets with you, they'll definitely be needing company after tonight." As everyone returned to their rooms, four of the sisters taking a pet each, Lincoln returned to the attic to find Gizmo wide awake.

"Hey buddy. Sorry I woke you up." he apologised as he pet the mogwai. "Someone went and hung the pets outside in the storm. No idea who but if we ever find out they're gonna pay for it." as the boy lay back down to sleep, Gizmo glanced over at the box of his spawn as Mohawk sat up, pointed at him, held a finger to his lips and then drew his finger across his throat before going back to sleep sending a shiver up Gizmo's spine, as he whimpered and cuddled closer to Lincoln.

XXX

As morning came, the family soon came to the grim realisation that the new batch were proving to be more trouble than they'd anticipated. It all began when the family began their routine of preparing for the day.

"Morning, Luce." Lynn yawned to her sister as she went to their shared closet to get a fresh set of clothes. **HIIIIIIIIIISSS!** "AAAUGH!" Lynn stumbled back and fell on her rear in fright as Edgar suddenly materialised inside the closet in front of her, baring his teeth and pointing at her before he scurried out of the room and back up to the attic as Lynn was left panting on the floor, her hand on her heart.

"Holy bejeezus. How the heck'd he get in there?!"

"You're guess is good as mine." came Lucy's equally surprised reply.

"He's almost spookier than you are."

"As if I had enough reasons to favour him from the rest of the bunch."

"Sheesh." And as if breakfast wasn't chaotic enough having eight more mouths to feed was close to driving Lynnard all but insane. Thankfully Lincoln was able to assist his Dad in feeding the chittering mogwai who were hungry for their breakfast which was closely followed by them engaging in a food fight amongst themselves and the younger siblings, leaving Lincoln literally caught between them.

"Jeez, they're worse than my sisters on Easter sugar rush." the boy muttered to himself. "Well...maybe not that bad." he quickly rescinded the comparison when the nightmarish memories of chocoholic withdrawal crossed his mind.

XXX

And the troubles only continued to pile up as the new mogwai didn't fare much better alone than as a group. Such a case being when Lola decided to give Pom Pom her (as the glitter fanatic had chosen to identify the mogwai despite Lana's know how) first tea party.

"I'd like to thank you for coming on such short notice, Lady Pom-Pom." Lola addressed the mogwai who was now garbed in the appropriate yet embarrassing formal wear. Though her disgruntled stare was quickly drawn to the plate of cookies which didn't go unnoticed by her host.

"Oh of course, please help yourself to a cookie. You are the guest of honour." Lola offered to Pom Pom who pulled the plate towards themselves and began to munch on a snickerdoodle. "So then, Milady, how are things going in your estate?" Lola began her fictional upper class discussion as she reached for a cookie herself only to yelp when Pom Pom slapped her hand away before helping herself to another of the biscuits.

"Hey! It's not ladylike to hog sweets let alone slap your host!" **BUUURP!** "AW! How rude! You clearly need to be taught a few manners, Lady Pom Pom!" Lola scolded the mogwai who continued to feast on the snacks. "And it begins with you putting down that plate." Pom Pom took one look at the Loud sibling before she jumped down from her spot and ran off with the treats with Lola in hot pursuit.

"POM POM! GIVE ME THOSE COOKIES, RIGHT NOW!" she roared as Pom Pom laughed at her between bites whilst she ran. Lola chased her all around the room grasping for her several times but missing with each attempt until the mogwai threw the empty plate behind her which the pageant queen caught her foot on sending her face first to the floor. She pried her now flat and red mug off the carpet to snarl at Pom Pom who was rolling on her back pointing and cackling at her before she jumped onto the girl and out the door.

"YOU'RE BANNED FOR LIFE YOU SEWER RAT!" Lola cursed the mogwai shaking her fist. Meanwhile downstairs Lana was at her wit's end as she'd been trying to get Stripe under control. The self appointed leader of the new batch was currently swinging from the ceiling light laughing like a monkey as he threw whatever wasn't nailed down around the room, which only irked the tomboy further.

"Stripe! You come down from there this instant! You're gonna get yourself hurt!" **PBBBBT!** The mogwai responded with a raspberry before the cord of the light suddenly snapped sending him and it down to the ground with a **CRASH!** "STRIPE!" Lana ran to see if he was injured only to find Stripe slightly dazed but otherwise unharmed. Naturally the noise got the attention of whoever was closest to the room, in this case Lincoln, as he came running to the scene with his hands on his head.

"Oh for crying out loud! How can one mogwai be this crazy?!" Lana massaged her eyelids as she tried not to blow her top.

"You know, so far all you guys have done is make a mess of the house and break everything you get your cute little paws on." She frowned at Stripe before Lincoln made a suggestion.

"Here's an idea. Why not use your smarts to create something for a change." Lincoln nipped off to his room and returned with one of his model spaceships. "See? Why not try making a model? It keeps you busy and sharpens your mind."

"Not to mention finger cramps and sore eyes from all the squinting." Lana muttered unconvinced.

"Zip it I'm trying to make a breakthrough." Lincoln hissed through his grin, not taking his eyes off Stripe who rubbed his chin before he began to bustle around the living room, rearranging books and knick-knacks before he started making trips upstairs to gather various other items.

"HEY, HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE?!" Lori's voice sounded from upstairs indicating Stripe had somehow picked the lock. The siblings watched in anticipation as to what Stripe was putting together before the mogwai finished his handiwork: a model city of their hometown.

"Wow. You made Royal Woods." Lincoln stared, impressed by Stripe's creativity.

"I guess the new batch aren't all mindless animals after all." Lana added. Stripe shone a lamp towards the model city magnifying his shadow across it before he began to rampage through the mini Royal Woods. "Spoke too soon." Stripe roared and snarled as he stomped around the town like some titanic mutant lizard, shoving over book stack buildings and uprooting toothpick lamp posts, adding explosive and crumbling sound effects with only his voice before stopping to snatch up one of Lola's dolls posing as a citizen.

"EEEEE! SAVE ME, LAME-O!" he squealed in imitation as he began to chew on the doll between screams of terror. Lincoln and Lana glanced at each other with equally disapproving and dull expressions.

"We'd best keep the sugar under lockdown from now on." the former advised.

"Agreed."

XXX

"And then he trashed the entire living room after setting up that town model. The little guy's an absolute maniac. Pom-Pom's a complete brat who sent Lola into a class three tantrum. Scrap's got into the garbage and dragged it through the kitchen. Roberto actually stole Lori's phone, I kid you not. And don't even get me started on Mohawk." Lincoln said as he was currently engaged in an evening video chat with Ronnie Anne to see how Larry was settling in with her family (he'd check on Clyde's end afterward). The girl laughed as he continued his rant.

" **Oh man sucks to be you guys. Didn't think you'd be the first to complain about it though. I figured you'd be used to chaos by now.** " Lincoln rolled his eyes in response.

"Schadenfreude aside, Ronnie Anne, I may be used to dealing with my sister's usual brand of chaos, but couple that with seven mad mogwai and the rage my sister's gain from it and no amount of my strategizing can change it." he sighed. "And I imagine things are no better on your end."

" **Actually quite the opposite.** " Ronalda countered. "Larry's been pretty well behaved since he got here. He keeps Mum company after she gets home from the hospital. He loves spending time with Bobby and I even took him for a ride on my skateboard." Lincoln's eyes widened. "After sundown, obviously."

"Jeez! You choose a mogwai who actually listens to you and we're stuck with all the bad apples!"

" **What can I say? You already know how cardigan I can be. That's still our secret ya know!** " she added sternly with a sharp nod of understanding from Lincoln.

"Welp I better see how things are with Clyde. We're still on to work on the project tomorrow."

" **You betcha. Though we should probably work away from your house based on your rant.** "

"Oh yeah. I'll see if Clyde's house is free."

" **Gotcha. Smell ya later, Lame-O.** "

"Not if I smell ya first." Lincoln ended his call and flopped back on his bed. The sound of mischievous chittering and cackling seeped through the ceiling above him. He gritted his teeth and held hi pillow over his face, knowing the new batch weren't planning on going to sleep on time again until he heard a sad whine and lifted his pillow to see Gizmo standing in the doorway.

"Hey Giz, what're you doing down here?" the main mogwai pointed at the ceiling and covered his big ears while shaking his head.

"You can't sleep huh? Can't blame you really. Not with that lot for roommates." He got out of bed before moving on his posters over the bedroom window. "Come on, you can stay with me tonight. We'll work on disciplining them tomorrow." Gizmo chirped happily as he scrambled onto Lincoln's bed and curled up beside him while the boy scratched his ears as they tried to ignore the cheeky spawn above them. " _Lana's really gonna have her work cut out for her._ "

Just next to his room however, Lisa was in the middle of completing her latest test on the mogwai biology. Having fully analyzed the hair and saliva samples, she was ready to take the next step with a blood test. The genius toddler cautiously approached the mogwai, Isaac, whom was currently placed in a round pod like container. Lisa had designed it to prevent any light or water from entering it so as to keep the mogwai safe from harm but it also allowed her to keep them under control for when they needed a time out. Upon reaching the pod, she pressed a button on it which caused it to open a crack before she reached in towards Isaac with a syringe.

"Ok now, Isaac, this will only pinch a little." she reassured the confused mogwai before she stuck him with the needle. Isaac yelped as the syringe entered his arm to draw his blood after which Lisa applied a spray to numb the pain as she pet him.

"Good boy. Just a little blood sample, nothing to cry over. Trust me, knowing more on your species biology and anatomy will prove most sufficient in both caring for and understanding your kind (as well as bring me one step closer to another Nobel prize). I must admit after the water incident I am tempted to see what consuming nourishment after twelve PM would result in for you, but given the cryptic message I imagine no good will come of it so for now I think it's best if I leave that rule undisturbed. Well, Isaac, with our research for the day concluded, I bid you a peaceful several hours of semi consciousness, or as it's known on the street, 'good night.'" the child prodigy climbed into her bed and turned out the light as Isaac watched her from his pod before noticing one of her spare notepads and pens on the ground. He stretched his paw through an opening and managed to grasp the item, pulling it into his enclosure and taking the pen from its holder before he began to scribble something down on one of the pages which as the moon drifted out from behind the clouds illuminated what seemed to be a doodle of the mogwai in a strategic formation, titled 'How Get Food.'

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 ** **Well first of all, to address the elephant in the room, I'm so sorry about the long wait between chapters. You see, I've been thrown into this living nightmare since I graduated from University this Summer...It's called unemployment and you wouldn't believe how much of damper getting rejected job application after application can be on our self confidence and because of that not only has the strenuous hunt for work been draining me and keeping me cooped up with nothing to do and no one to hang out with, but it's also been hurting the progression of my stories as well which in turn means longer gaps between chapters, and I don't want it to be this way. I want to get back on the wagon and bring out new and better chapters, bigger, better and faster. So I hope you all can still enjoy my work and THANK YOU so much for your patience. My loyal audience is what keeps my hobby as a story writer alive. I promise I'll try and get my stories back on track because thankfully I just joined an employment programme which should really help me find a job, particuarly one in design and manufacturing as that's what I spent four years of university for. So until next time, ENJOY, REVIEW AND HAVE A NICE DAY.****

 **  
Loud House belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon  
Gremlins belongs to Joe Dante**


	5. Chapter 4: Hungry for Trouble

**Ok. Frst off I want to apologise for the long wait. The lifelong curse of writer's block has inflicted me once again. But also, not only am I writing different stories inbetween this one bit by bit, not only am I now working a part time job and work experience but ALSO I'm starting to work on my first original story as well so a number of factors have been slowing progress. But to those who still read my work, thank you so very much for your loyalty and time.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Loud House belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon  
Gremlins belongs to Joe Dante **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Hungry for Trouble  
**  
"So what are we gonna name it?" Clyde asked his two partners as he, Lincoln and Ronnie were gathered at his house looking over a drawing pad with an unusual image sketched on it. The three of them had met up to pool together their research for their science project and had just developed their first idea concept for the subject they'd chosen to base it on. It appeared to be a structure of some sort with a large network of copper strips running through it, each one attached to an inconic appliance (a lamp, radio, washing machine etc.). As of now the team, now renamed ' _Clinconnie Mcloutiago'_ , were trying to decide on a fitting name for the project.

"'Penny for Your Thoughts?'" Lincoln suggested.

"Nah." Clyde shook his head.

"'Home Improvement.'" Ronnie quipped.

"Mm-mm."

"Alright what's your suggestion, genius?"

"The Secret Life of Copper?" Clyde said.

"How does that work?!" the three groaned in frustration as they wracked their brains before a yowling screech filled the air and they looked to see Cleopawtra and Nepurtini being chased around the living room by Maurice and Roger. The two mogwai luaghed as they pursued the cats who tried desperately to escape whatever michief they were planning on doing to them.

"Roger! Maurice!" Clyde barked at them causing them to halt. "Stop teasing the cats, you naughty boys! Or no treats for you after dinner!" the mogwai chattered angrily at Clyde in protest as Maurice's frown turned even grumpier than usual at the thought of no treats. "And that's my final warning!" they stopped whining and shuffled off in a huff.

"Wow, Clyde, you're good." Lincoln praised his best friend. "How do you do it?"

"Well I use a similar method with my cats but since I can't use a spray bottle on the mogwai I had to try something else."

"That makes sense. You wouldn't wanna end up like me." Lincoln lamented. "I tell you, no matter what I try those little monsters just won't behave. And here I thought all my years of experience in handling my sisters would prepare me for anything." he dropped his head on the desk in defeat much to Ronalda's amusement as she chuckled.

"Man I really drew the lucky number by choosing Larry." she grinned. "That hairball's the perfect pet."

"Well I guess it wouldn't be impossible for at least one of the new batch to be as friendly as Gizmo." Clyde figured. "But all mogwai matters aside, now that we have our project, we'll be needing materials for a prototype."

"But hwo are we gonna get ahold of them?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Oh leave that to me, guys." Lincoln said. "Lana can help me find all the wood and metal we'll need. I would turn to Lisa for help too but seeing how she's participating as well..."

"Yeah I wouldn't aid my opponents either." Clyde agreed.

"Then it's settled. I'll go get some supplies from Lana and then we'll rendezvous at your house, Ronnie Anne." the latino girl nodded.

"Sounds like a plan. So for now, let's break for lunch."

"Good call, I could go for a bite." Lincoln smiled.

"Then I'll show you what I've got." Clyde stood up to lead his friends to the kitchen, the three of them unaware of Roger and Maurice who were watching them, as their focus fell on the cupboard Clyde opened to reveal it packed with food. They looked at each other with hungry grins on their fuzzy faces.

XXX

Upon returning home, Lincoln was welcomed with the screams of his second eldest sister who was on the run from Mohawk, the black and white mogwai chasing after Leni with Luan's fake spider.

"AAAAAAAGH! SPIDER! GET AWAY!" she squealed while Mohawk cackled with glee as he chased her. Lincoln shook his head as he made his way up to Lana and Lola's room as he knocked on the door.

"Lana? You in there? I need your help with something."

"I'm in the attic, Linc!" the boy looked up when he heard his little sister's voice coming from the loft as he climbed up to find her playing with Gizmo and Hops. The three of them were in the middle of a game of leap frog (literally as Lori would put it).

"Having fun you two?" the trio stopped playing when Lincoln spoke. Gizmo trotted up to him inviting Lincoln to pet him on the head.

"How's it going, Lincoln? You said you needed my help with something?"

"Yeah. See I need some wood and copper so Clyde, Ronnie Anne and I can build a prototype for out science fair project."

"Sure thing, I can hook you up with the right stuff. For the wood were you thinking man-made or natural timber?" Lana asked.

"Better to save the timber for the final prototype. Dont wanna waste it on the first if something goes wrong."

"Good thinking. I'll help you carry the stuff round once I've gathered it."

"Thanks a lot, Lana." Lincoln smiled as the siblings began to leave the attic before they heard a chirp and saw Gizmo following them, a longing look on his face.

"What's wrong with Gizmo?" Lincoln asked. Lana sighed.

"He's not in a good mood. The other mogwai have been giving him a hard time so I took him up here to get away from them. Looks like he wants to come with us."

"Gizmo we can't take you round to Ronnie Anne's, you know you can't go out in the sunlight." Lincoln reminded the mogwai who sighed sadly. "I know the others are a pain but there's nothing we can do." Lana, having been listening, looked around the attic before she spotted a backpack in the corner.

"Hey! I've an idea! What if we carried him in this? We could just zip it shut to keep out any sunlight." Lincoln inspected the bag to see if there were any holes or worn spots; there didn't seem to be any.

"Hmm. Well we'd better test it first. Hop in, Giz." Gizmo waddled over to the backpack and climbed as Lincoln zipped it shut before taking out a flash light and shining it on the bag. "Can you see anything?"

"No bright." Gizmo chirped back. Lincoln then uncovered the window allowing the sun to shine down on the bag. Again there were no cries of panic.

"Looks safe to me." Lana grinned.

"Seems so. Then I guess we're set to go once we have the supplies." Lincoln smiled in agreement.

"I'm on it!"

XXX

After collecting enough supplies and asking Lori for a ride (to get away from the mogwai's mischief was enough for her) Lincoln, Lana and Gizmo arrived at the Santiago house. They picked up Clyde along the way, though he spent the ride passed out what with Lori being at the wheel.

"Hope you don't mind but Lana wanted to come along." Lincoln said to Ronnie Anne when she opened the door to find the two Louds with a semi-conscious Clyde on Lincoln's arm.

"No problem. We appreciate the supplies, Lana." Ronnie Anne thanked the younger Loud who grinned back at her.

"Not only that, but we brought another guest with us too." she said once they were inside as she opened the backpack to reveal Gizmo.

"Nie-Nie!" he squeaked happily as he jumped into the surprised girl's arms.

"Gizmo?! How'd you get here?! It's daylight!" Lincoln patted the backpack with a smirk.

"We found a way to transport him when the sun's out. It's easier than carrying him in that old box at least."

"Speaking of mogwai, how's Larry doing?" Clyde asked having fully regained his composure.

"Oh he's upstairs. I can go get him if you want." Ronalda suggested.

"Sure. It'd be nice for Gizmo to have someone to play with while we work." Lana agreed.

"Um, you're not on the team, Lana." Clyde reminded her.

"I know, but you're gonna need supervision handling those materials."

"Supervision from a six year old?" Ronnie Anne questioned.

"She is the top handyman, or woman, in the family." Lincoln rebutted.

"Ok, but I don't think you have anything to worry about us. I'll just get Larry." the latino girl hurried upstairs before returning with her mogwai in her arms. "Look who's here, Larry." the white-topped mogwai looked to see Gizmo waving at him causing him to leap out of her arms and tackle Gizmo as the two rolled across the floor in a playfight. The kids laughed at the adorable sight.

"Looks like he's happy to see him." Lana grinned.

"Well while those two have fun, let's get to work." Lincoln clapped his hands together.

"Lead the way Lame-O." Ronnie Anne gestured as they made their way to the garage to get building.

XXX

As the evening to rolled in, Lincoln and Lana made their way back home with Gizmo in tow. The main mogwai had been sad at first as he'd been having a god time with Larry. The kids had found the two brothers trying to steal a cake off the kitchen counter, and while they received a scolding, the gang decided to celebrate the completion of their prototype with some of the sweet so all ended well for the day at the Santiago household. Unfortunately the same couldn't be said for the Loud house as Lincoln, Lana and Gizmo arrived home they found the family gathered around Lily who was crying her eyes out.

"What's wrong with Lily?" Lincoln asked concerned as they approached their little sister.

"It's her blanky, it's gone missing." Rita explained as she tried to comfort her baby's longing cries.

"Doesn't she remember where she put it?" Lana wondered.

"She said it was in her crib last but now it's gone. We've tried everywhere." replied Luan. Gizmo whimpered sadly for Lily before he began to sniff the air and scrambled out of the backpack as he scuttled across the floor, barking at the family.

"Hey guys, I think Gizmo knows where it is." the family followed Gizmo as he lead them through the ktichen ebfore reaching the basement door.

"The basment? Why would her blanket be down there?" Lola asked as she turned to Lori. "Did you put it in the wash?"

"If I had I would've remembered." the eldest replied as the family opened the door before they heard the familiar sound of snickering coming from downstairs.

"The mogwai, I should have known." Lisa scolded herself. "What with all the shenanigans those miscreants have been causing us, petty theft shouldn't be a surprise at this point."

"But what reason could they have to take Lily's blanky?" Leni asked as they descended. "Did they wanna take a nap?"

"I doubt their reasons were that simple, Leni." Lori answered as they reached the bottom of the stairs and gasped at what they saw. "I was right." sitting on the basement floor were the other mogwai, feasting on an assortment of snacks they'd taken from the kitchen and clutched in scrap's paws was Lily's blanket...which he was using to wipe his mouth. He passed the cloth to Mohawk so he could clean his own face with the soft fabric as the family watched in horror and Lily's cries grew.

"...You little gremlins!" Rita shrieked at the sight. "That's Lily's blanket not a napkin!" Mohawk rolled his eyes in response before he tossed the blanket to stripe who blew his nose on it.

"Give it here!" Lincoln shouted as he seized the blanket and tried to tug it free from Stripe who pulled back as the other mogwai went to assist him, which in turn prompted the sisters to help lincoln resulting in a tug of war between the siblings and mogwai.

"Give it back you meanies!" Leni demanded. "That's Lily's favourite blanky!"

"It's her only blanket!" Lynn verified as they pulled.

"You better give it back or so help me!" Lincoln snarled, his temper reaching its limit.

"Lincoln kaka!" Stripe hissed back. Back and forth the tug of war continued each side growing more aggressive until **RRRRRIIPP!** The blanket tore in two and each group fell to the floor. Silence filled the room before it was broken by a glass-breaking cry from Lily.

"That does it!" Lynn Sr. thundered his patience having worn through. "No matter what we've tried those mangy mogwai won't behave themselves! Except you, Gizmo." he quickly added. "Until further notice we're confining them to the attic until they learn some respect!"

"No complaints from us, Dad, right?" Lori asked her siblings who nodded without hesitation.

"Unfortunately someone's still going to have to watch them for the night. I don't wanna wake up to find the attic destroyed." Lynn Sr mentioned.

"I'll take the first shift, Pops. I've handled worse crowds at concerts." Luna volunteered as she appraoched the mogwai with a determined look on her face. "Hit me with your best shot, furballs. Fire away."

XXX

It seemed she was able to back up that taunt. As Luna and Gizmo lay on the futon the other mogwai remained in their box chittering amonsg themselves.  
So far Luna had managed to keep them from running around by lending them her phone to play with some of the apps, though she couldn't say how much longer it would occupy them until they were up and about again; it had taken her an hour to get them to settle down. She turned her gaze away from the old tv, having grown bored of the monochrome movie, to look at Gizmo who was bobbing his head with his eyes closed, while wearing a large pair of headphones that were connected to a walkman. Lynn Sr. had passed it on to Luna as he used to listen it while jogging (during the time he met Rita). And while at first she hadn't taken much of a liking to it, having grown up in the age of Apple, it was only after seeing the main hero of 'Protectors of the Universe' dance to one that Luna found a new retro respect for the musical device (thank you, Lincoln for winning the Saturday night movie draw.)

"Having fun, Giz?" the rockstar lifted one of the headphones off Gizmo's ears as he gave her a smile.

"Fun~!"

"Sweet mix ain't it?" Luna chuckled to see he was enjoying the walkman.

"Sweet~!" Luna left him to his tunes as she laid back on the futon, ready to call it a night, before the peace was disturbed by the new batch who began to bounce about in their box.

"Nyum-nyum! NYUM-NYUM!" they chattered repeatedly as they jostled around in the box.

"Come on what is with you guys?! Just shut up and let me go, to sleep! You've already had dinner!" Luna argued back as the mogwai only allowed their tantrum to grow louder and faster, throwing the girl's phone onto the bed in added protest.

"Nyumnyumnyumnyumnyumnyumnyumnyumnyuuuuuuuum~! NYUM-NYUM!" Luna gritted her teeth as she looked at her phone to see it was 11:30pm. She raised her eyebrow.

"Luna, please I'm begging you, do something~! I'm too tired to even yell at them." Lori's pleading groan sounded from beneath as Luna also checked the clock on the side table which read the same time.

"Well it's not midnight yet." she said to herself deciding if it meant shutting up the new batch, a late snack would be reasonable. "Hang tight, Giz-man, I'll be right back." she said to Gizmo and went downstairs which caused the other mogwai to stop their whining before Stripe and Isaac began to mutter to their siblings in hushed whispers. Luna hurried to the kitchen and looked in the fridge to find some left over lasagne from dinner.

"This oughta keep 'em satisfied." she decided before bringing the leftovers up to the attic. "Here you go, chums, chow down." she laid the tray down as a gluttonous cheer rose from the mogwai who began to messily feast on the lasagne much to Gizmo's disgust of their bad manners.

"Sheesh you dudes sure were hungry." Luna muttered, surprised by how fast they were eating before she turned to Gizmo. "How 'bout you, Giz? Want some?"

"Mm-mm." Gizmo shook his head.

"Nope?"

"Nuh-uh." Luna shrugged as she laid back in bed once more as she half-watched the movie playing on the old tv which seemed to be some sort of horror film. The man playing the main lead was running around amongst a crowd of people gibbering like a mad man as he tried to warn the citizens of an unknown threat.

" **Open your eyes! Can't you see?! They were planning it from the beginning! They had us all fooled and now they're after you, the're after all of us! Our wives, husbands, children, everyone! THEY'RE HERE ALREADY! YOU'RE NEXT!** "

"Man Dad sure was into old flicks." Luna muttered as she settled for turning off the box and rested her head next to Gizmo as the late hours of the night dragged them both into a deep sleep.

XXX

Meanwhile, at the McBride residence, Clyde was just finishing brushing his teeth. As he entered his room he smiled at the sight of his cats asleep at the foot of his bed while Maurice and Roger were sleeping in some spare cat baskets.

"Sleep well, everyone." he wished each animal goodnight with a pet on the head before turning in himself...or so he thought. As soon as he'd fallen asleep, one of Maurice's eyes cracked open as he nudged Roger awake before the two mogwai slowly snuck out of the room and made their way downstairs to the kitchen. They gazed up at the cupboard above them which housed the snacks they craved as Maurice pointed to it. Roger nodded dimly as he began to climb the kitchen cabinets to reach the food. As he reached the pantry and grasped the handle, he tugged at the door several times before it eventually swung open, knocking a number of food items out as it did so which fell onto Maurice. The grumpy mogwai groaned as he poked his head out from beneath a loaf of bread while Roger climbed down to join him, but whatever anger he was feeling quickly faded as they'd gotten what they wanted. The mogwai grinned at each other before they tore off the wrappers and dug in.

XXX

Larry tossed and turned in his basket as he tried to ignore the gnawing hunger in the pit of his stomach. Even though the Santiagos had fed him, he couldn't help feeling the need for a snack. As the mogwai sat up and squinted at the clock on Ronnie Anne's bedroom wall, try as he might, he couldn't make out the time for the gloom. Surely it couldn't be that late, could it? After all Ronalda had only turned out her bedroom light forty minutes ago. Another deep growl from his tummy convinced him as Larry scurried downstairs to look for something to eat. To his delight, he found the other half of the cake they'd had after dinner sitting on the table under a cover. He scrambled onto one of the chairs and hoisted himself up onto the tabletop where he hungrily approached the pastry, lifting the cover and began to feast.

When he'd finished he climbed back down from the table and began to make his way back to Ronnie Anne's room, but just as he reached the foot of the stairs he stopped when a strange sensation came over him. He felt sick; could he have eaten too much? Larry groaned as he staggered back and forth around the living room before he collapsed to the ground and passed out, before a strange subtance began to ooze from his fur.

 **~~~The next morning~~~**

"...Uh-oh..." Gizmo whimpered at what he saw when he awoke in the morning and Luna was no less shocked than he was if not moreso.

"Dudes! Everyone, get up here!"

"What is it, Luna?! It's literally the crack of dawn and- *GASP!*" a gasp of horror cut Lori's sentence short followed closely by the collection of gasps from the rest of the family. Scattered across the attic floor were seven large gristly pod like objects. They were a mixture of dark greenish brown and their surfaces were dripping with viscous slime, a sight which brought Lola and Leni close to puking. But the most haunting part of the scene of all, was that the mogwai were nowhere to be seen.

"...What _are_ those gross things?" Lola gagged trying her hardest to turn her face from green back to beige.

"Given the facts that the rest of the mogwai have mysteriously vanished and that the same number of objects are present, I can only deduce that these slimy structures are in fact the mogwai themselves." Lisa deducted. "That is, with the exception of Gizmo." she added as the original mogwai himself crawled over to Lana for comfort having grown more fearful than before.

"But how can these grody globs be the mogwai?" Lynn questioned. "What could've done this to them?"

"Well it couldn't have been water, we already know what that does to them." Lucy noted.

"Do you think this is what happens when sunlight touches them?" Lynn Sr. wondered.

"Impossible. The attic is still sunproofed." Lisa disagreed.

"Could they have eaten something funny? Maybe they have an allergy." Leni suggested.

"Well nothing we've fed them so far has made them sick." Rita shook her head. "Unless...Luna, what happened last night?" everyone turned to the rocker who tried to retrace her steps.

"Well they all started throwing a tantrum and wouldn't shut up about it so I...gave them a snack..." her words slowed down in realisation.

"You fed them after midnight?!" Lana shouted.

"No! I couldn't have! I mean I gave them some of Dad's lasagne, but I checked the time first and it was 11:30." she whipped out her phone and showed it to them. "See?"

"Wait, let me see that." Lori took the cell and held it next to her own before her eyes widened in shock. "Luna. Your phone's thirty minutes slow."

"What?! No way it can't be slow! I checked the clock on the bedside too and it said the same time, I'll prove it." Luna ran to the small desk to get the clock, but upon reaching it she stopped to see that it still read 11:30 PM. The teen looked under the table and gasped before emerging to reveal the clock wires...chewed clean off.

"Ok, guys, I don't wanna panic anyone but I'm starting to freak out here." Leni trembled.

"Were...were the mogwai _trying_ to get fed after midnight?!" Lincoln asked. "I thought the rules weren't meant to be broken because they were dangerous for the mogwai."

"I thought the same, elder brother." Lisa nodded. "But it seems that the third rule has an outcome that they desired. The question is what is it?"

"But what abut Giz? He wouldn't eat the lasagne even after I offered him some." Luna brought up as Gizmo squrimed in Lana's arms nervously.

"It seems some further research is required." Lisa concluded before the crackling sound of static filled the air.

" _in...oln...Lincoln...Do you copy?!_ " Lincoln fumbled for his walkie talkie and answered it.

"I read ya, Clyde, what is it?"

" _It's Roger and Maurice!_ _Something's happened to them!_ " seconds later Lori received a text from Bobby.

"He says Larry's vanished and a strange egg is in his house!" the Loud Family's eyes shifted amongst each other with growing fear. It seemed something sinister was fast approaching and soon it would hatch a true nightmare upon Royal Woods.

 **To be continued...**


	6. The Hatching

**Chapter 5: The Hatching**

"Ewwww! Quit poking it, Lana, that's disgusting!" Lola gagged as the family remained gathered around the slimy pods the mogwai had turned into.

"I would advise you do as she says, Lana. For all we know the mogwai could be highly vulnerable in this state." Lisa added as Lana retracted her prodding finger from one of the pods, a string of slime bridging the gap. "Lincoln, Lori. I would suggest you inform the McBrides and Santiagos to leave their mogwai where they are. I don't know if it's safe to move them yet." the siblings she addressed nodded before updating their respective contacts on the situation.

"So what's happened to them, Lisa? Why've they turned into those gross egg thingies?" Leni quipped. Lisa examined one with a magnifying glass before she gently pressed a stethoscope to it as a steady heartbeat sounded from deep within the shell.

"In answer to your questions, Leni, what we know so far is that this phenomenon has come about due to the mogwai feeding after the passing of the midnight hour. This is an educated guess, but I believe what we're witnessing is some form of metamorphosis."

"Meta-what now?"

"It's what turns a caterpillar into a butterfly."

"Oh."

"An apt comparison actually, as the mogwai have structured what appear to be cocoons around themselves. How long they will remain in this form I do not know, but I think we all know they won't have the same appearance when they hatch."

"So are they, like, gonna grow wings or extra legs? They're not gonna turn into spiders are they?!" Leni panicked.

"I doubt they'd turn into spiders, Leni." Lincoln disagreed. "Spiders don't even make cocoons for starters."

"Then again, it seems these creatures continue to challenge my knowledge of zoology at every turn." Lisa grumbled. "First they appear to be mammals, then they show traits of reptiles and now this. I think it's safe to say the mogwai doesn't belong to any one group of the animal kingdom. So I wouldn't be surprised if they displayed traits akin to arachnids." She concluded which didn't settle well for Leni.

"So what do we do with them?" Lori asked as they all looked at the cocoons.

"I think it'd be best if we leave them where they are, for now." Lynn Sr recommended. "For all we know it might hurt them if we move them."

"An excellent point, Father." Lisa agreed. "I'll install come cameras to monitor them for when they hatch. And it would also be prudent to keep the attic closed for the time being. I don't want any of them escaping when they emerge from their pupae."

"In that case, Giz'll stay with me until then. Little guy won't stop shaking." Lana petted the only remaining mogwai who couldn't take his fearful eyes off the cocoons.

"But what about Clyde's and Ronnie's?" Lincoln reminded.

"Probably best if they keep them covered to protect them from the sun for now." Lisa replied. "Moving them here would be too risky. Just make sure they take the proper precautions."

XXX

After informing the McBrides and Santiagos of the situation their mogwai were now in, the Louds had the attic sealed off after Lisa installed cameras to oversee the room.

"How long do you think they'll take to hatch?" Clyde asked Lincoln as the two were looking over the pair of slimy cocoons that were now sitting under the kitchen table. Said table had been covered in plastic wrap and yellow tape as Howard and Harold had put together a crude quarantine around the cocoons. ' _Better safe than sorry._ ' The latter had said despite Lisa stating they weren't poisonous.

"I can't say. I'm more curious of what they'll look like." Lincoln replied. "But for now all we can do is wait, I guess." He glanced at his phone when it suddenly buzzed in his pocket. "Oh Ronnie Anne's got the prototype ready for school tomorrow. I almost forgot about the science fare with everything that's been going on."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Clyde muttered back though their attention remained on the cocoons.

XXX

Back at the Loud House, Lisa was busying herself pooling over her research on the mogwai which now contained a diagram and several photos of the cocoons along with a sample of slime from their surfaces. The little scientist squinted as she looked over the results of her analysis on the new research material.

"Mogwai research log 53: the nature of the cocoons adds to my frustration of the mogwai anatomy as I'm limited to how much I can learn from this recent development in their life cycle." She monologued into a tape recorder before she proceeded to peer at the slime sample through her microscope.

"The viscous plasm coating the cocoons appears to be designed to anchor the chrysalis to whatever the mogwai chooses to construct it on so as to prevent toppling or rolling whilst the host is immobile." She paused again to look over the photos and diagram.

"What form the mogwai will have after emergence remains a mystery; For all I know they could develop new features or simply grow bigger in size if the process is a form of shedding. So the saying goes, only time will tell." She clicked her recorder having concluded her log and sighed. "Just what have we gotten ourselves into?"

XXX

The next morning, Lincoln and his friends made their way to school to present their prototype for the science fare. It was a little rough around the edges, but the trio had managed to construct a platform of sorts with an intricate network of copper pathways, each connected to small models of household appliances.

"I wonder what the others will have come up with?" Clyde wondered as the group were carrying the project up to the school. "Whoa, watch that pothole there!" He cautioned his friends as Lincoln carefully stepped around the hazard.

"You know they should really do something about these streets." He muttered as they made their way inside to find their classmates surrounded by all sorts of odd contraptions until they went to join the rest of their friends.

"Mornin' you three." Liam greeted them. "Say, fancy lookin' contraption you got there."

"Thanks. We're discussing the use of copper in household appliances." Clyde explained.

"Oh yours is about power too? So's mine!" the farm boy presented his project.

"A potato, lemon and apple?" Ronnie Anne questioned raising her eyebrow. "I mean I like 'em as much as the next guy but it's not exactly science."

"Don't underestimate the power of the harvest, Ronnie Anne." Liam wagged his finger. "These beauties can light up a room for over a month with the right use. And I'm gonna show y'all just how handy they can be in your next blackout."

"And how about you, Rusty? What're you and Zach working on?" Lincoln asked his other two friends.

"Well I'm glad you asked, Lincoln." Rusty replied with a grin. "Thanks to my knowledge of bikes and Zach's knowledge of circus acts, we're designing a pedal powered light-show. We've got 'em all; flashlight, blacklight, sun lamp, even disco rave. And you get fit in the process."

"Who'd wanna work out to light up a room?" Liam asked.

"Lynn maybe?" Clyde suggested earning a chuckle from the others.

"Yeah. Just give her the soundtrack to the 'Stoney' movies and she'd light up the whole school." Lincoln imagined.

"Well whatever the case, may the best invention win." Zach declared.

"Yeah, we plan to." Ronalda smirked.

XXX

As the afternoon rolled around, Gizmo was curled up on the couch with the other pets waiting for the Louds to soon come home. They were in the middle of watching a movie when their show was interrupted by a muffled sound above them. The pets followed the sound up the stairs as they looked at the ceiling curiously, but Gizmo stared at it with growing concern.

And he was right to be as up in the attic the cocoons had started to jitter and hiss until suddenly, one of them split open like a slimy melon. Plumes of white smoke billowed out of the pod, as the other cocoons began to rip and tear open spewing clouds of vapour also.

Long scaly arms of green, brown or grey stretched from the tattered shells, grasping at the air with three fingered paws. Large bat-like ears unfolded to reveal several pairs of glowing red eyes and from one of the hatchlings, what looked a large spiny dorsal fin sprouted from its back, slicing through the cocoon as though it were wet toilet paper.

Gizmo trembled with fear as he saw the smoke leaking from behind the attic door followed by the muffled sounds of ravenous growls and wicked cackling. The family pets took a few frightened steps back as the trapdoor began to shake violently as something began to pound on it before the lock popped off its hinges and the door swung open, letting the ladder drop down. The Loud Pets whimpered as they looked up into the pitch-black opening. Gizmo swallowed the lump in his throat as he began to slowly climb the ladder (ignoring the pets' pleas for him to stay away) until he reached the top step of the ladder and peered into the attic.

Despite the darkness he could see what was left of the cocoons scattered round about the attic, but he couldn't see any sign of his siblings. Turning around to face the pets he chirped reassuringly to settle their worries, but the animals' calm faces soon turned to horror as a large, clawed, green hand reached out of the dark and tapped the mogwai on the shoulder.

"Gizmo~!" a sinister voice croaked before the hand seized Gizmo and pulled him screaming into the attic as several other dark shapes pounced from the loft towards the terrified pets.

XXX

Meanwhile, at the Santiago house, Bobby had just arrived home, having finished his work shift for the day. As he let himself he came to a sudden stop and gasped as he saw the shredded remains of a cocoon laying at the foot of the stairs.

He looked around the living room frantically but there was no sign or sound of Larry. Thinking quickly, the teen grabbed his phone and called Lori. His girlfriend was just about ready to leave school when she heard him calling.

"Bobby?" She asked picking up.

" **Lori...Its Larry. He just hatched.** " The eldest Loud brought her hand to her mouth. " **I don't know where he is, he's hiding somewhere. What should I do?** "

"Don't worry, Boo Boo Bear, I'm on my way!" Lori said before hanging up. But as she went to round up Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn she realised something.

' _If Bobby's mogwai hatched then that means..._ '

XXX

Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne were on their way home with Lucy, the twins and Lisa in tow, when the group heard the sound of a horn behind them.

"That's Vanzilla." Lana identified the sound as they saw the family van come into view and pull up beside them. Lori turned her head to the group.

"All of you, get it." From the nervous look on her face, the kids chose not to question her as they piled in before Lincoln asked.

"Lori? What is it?"

"Lincoln, it's the mogwai!" Lori shouted from her seat. "Bobby just called. Larry's cocoon is smashed up and he's nowhere to be found!"

"Larry hatched?!" Ronnie Anne said in shock.

"Yes! And if he's hatched, then that means ours might have hatched too! And Clyde's!" Lori explained. The kids looked amongst each other with concern. "Ronnie Anne, we're heading to your place to see what's going on. Lily's still with Mom but Dad's gonna be home soon."

"Well hopefully there won't be any trouble. Larry's friendly after all." Lincoln noted.

"Regardless of his nature we must be prepared for anything, brother." Lisa cautioned. "A rule I've learned to follow with mogwai is that there's far more to them than meets the proverbial eye."

"I guess I'm just lucky my Dad's are working late tonight. Who knows what Roger and Maurice are up to if they've hatched as well." Clyde spoke up.

"We'll head by your place next, Clyde." Lori replied.

XXX

Back at the Santiago's, Bobby looked to see the gang arriving in Vanzilla. The teen waved to them as they exited the van and approached him.

"So, what's happened to Larry, Bobby?" Ronnie Anne asked her brother.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Nie-Nie." He replied as he unlocked the front door. The house was dark due to the drawn curtains but the few dimmed lights that had been left on showed the remains of Larry's cocoon as well a trail of slimy pawprints that faded with each step. Leni and Lola shivered with fear as the group began to search for the mogwai.

The twins along with Clyde searched upstairs, the latter carrying a flashlight with him as they looked around.

"Why would he be hiding?" Lola whispered to her twin.

"Well animals get timid sometimes when they go through a change. El Diablo gets a bit skittish whenever he sheds for example so maybe Larry's feeling the same way." Suddenly, a piercing screech cut through the silence followed by the sound of a mirror shattering causing everyone to scream from the sudden noise.

"The bathroom!" Bobby rushed upstairs to join them, the others close behind as they began to cautiously approach the bathroom. The young man slowly pushed the door open as Clyde shone his torch on the ground revealing shards of broken mirror all over the tiled floor.

"Larry?" Bobby whispered. "You in here, buddy?" the group listened intently when they heard what sounded like a mix between a growl and…a sob? And it was coming from the tub, obscured by the shower curtain.

" **Not it.** " Everyone said unanimously as they touched their noses, except for Lincoln who caught on too late.

"Dang it! Every time." He cursed before he reached out to pull back the curtain and quickly stepped back at what he saw. Something was hunched over in the bathtub, curled up in a ball with its back to him, illuminated by the torch. Its skin was a slimy green colour with darker green stripes and spots across its limbs and back. A pair of large bat-like ears were folded against its head and a mop of white fur covered its crown. The creature was gently rocking back and forth and muttering to itself.

"..ly…gly…ugly…" it whispered in a scratchy voice.

"…Larry?" Ronnie Anne gently called out to what she realised was indeed her mogwai who stopped whispering and froze as his big ears fanned upward when her voice reached him. He turned around to face them but when he saw the torch shining in his face a high-pitched shriek escaped his throat which also caused the children to scream as well when they saw his face. Rows of tiny horns lined the underside of his jaw and around his eyes like a lizard; his screeching mouth was filled with sharp teeth and his once soft brown eyes were now a hellish red with yellow irises and slit pupils.

He shielded his eyes from the light as he blindly leapt out of the tub and charged through the group who fell into a dogpile as he scurried between their legs to escape the bathroom.

"Clyde, kill the light, it's scaring him!" Lynn shouted as Clyde switched off the torch hurriedly.

"Larry, come back!" Ronnie untangled herself from the pile as she ran after the mogwai who scampered into her room. He leapt up onto the windowsill and pounded at the glass as the Latino girl caught up with him.

"Larry, it's ok, it's me, Ronnie Anne." She said as she gently approached him as he snarled at her. "I know you're scared, but it's alright." She noticed one of his hands was bleeding from the knuckles. "You're hurt, let me help you." Larry seemed to calm down as he stopped baring his fangs and stared at her when the pair heard the voices of the other approaching.

"What the heck happened to him?" Lori asked. "He's like and entirely different creature."

"Do you think there's a way to change him back? Like what if we fed him after midnight again?" Leni suggested.

"I don't know, dude. If there were a cure the rules would've mentioned it." Luna doubted. "I don't think we can save him from the monster he's become." Larry flinched when he heard that as he looked at his reflection in the window.

"Hey, he's not a monster!" Lana shouted. "He's just changed!"

"Yeah but not in a good way." Lola countered. "He used to be cute and fluffy and now he's big, green and scary." Larry snarled again as he glared at his reflection before he smashed through the window and into the back garden.

"LARRY NO!" Ronnie called out to him as she ran to the window. Even though the sun was setting, she could see him as he scurried through the shadows of the garden and into a bush leading who knows where.

"Nie-Nie what happened?!" Bobby asked his sister who looked back at him, tears in her eyes.

"He's gone." She whimpered before she glared at the Louds. "This is your fault! You scared him away when you called him a monster!" She shouted at Lola and Luna.

"Dude, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt his feelings." Luna apologised.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not good with reptiles." Lola defended herself.

"Look it doesn't matter!" Lincoln quelled the argument as he held Ronnie Anne by her shoulders. "We'll find him, don't worry." Just then, Clyde heard his phone ringing as he picked it up to see his parents were calling.

"Dads?" He answered.

" **Clyde! Honey, where are you?!** " Howard's voice sounded from the other side.

"I'm fine. I'm with my friends."

" **Oh, thank heavens.** " Harold sighed in relief before Howard spoke again in a panic. " **Clyde, don't come home, it's too dangerous!** "

"Why what's going on?!" Clyde asked.

" **Maurice and Roger! They…they were everywhere! The house is in shambles! They tried to eat the cats!** " His Father snivelled in fear. Clyde felt a chill up his spine before he replied.

"Well where are you now?"

" **In the car, with the cats. The mogwai might still be in the house**."

"Don't worry, Mr McBrides." Lincoln reassured. "We'll help you take care of this! Just as soon as we settle the matter at our house."

"Lincoln's right. They have even more mogwai than we do. The best thing you two can do is stay where you are. Just call back if anything else happens."

" **Be careful, Clyde.** " Harold pleaded before hanging up. The kids looked amongst themselves with growing concern when Leni suddenly gasped.

"Guys! What if Dad's home?! He doesn't know about the mogwai!"

XXX

And sure enough, back at the Loud House, Lynn Sr had just arrived back from work. He hummed to himself as he made his way to the door to unlock it. Little did he know that up in the attic Gizmo, along with the other pets were tied up and dangling from the wall on a coat-hanger as the transformed mogwai were throwing things at them (narrowly missing on purpose). One of the batch, revealed to be Stripe (still sporting his white Mohican of fur), was about to hurl a lamp at them when he stopped as the batch heard the front door open.

"Huh. Guess the kids aren't back yet. Well, better check the attic's secure before I get dinner started." Gizmo was about to call for help only for Stripe to cover his mouth as he pulled the original mogwai out of the bind.

"Dinner." He said to his siblings as he pointed to the remaining pets with a wicked grin. The mogwai looked at the animals before they grinned back at Stripe and nodded before the leader snuck out of the attic and over to the laundry chute.

"Gizmo, ta-ta!" he snickered before he tossed the poor furball down the chute as Gizmo fell al the way to the bottom. Though he landed safely on a pile of laundry, he was trapped, and his voice was now too muffled to call for help.

Back upstairs, Lynn Sr had just reached the attic and was surprised to see it open. He nervously climbed the ladder and gasped when he saw the shattered cocoons laying about when he heard the phone ringing. He hurried back downstairs and picked it up.

" **Hello! Is anyone there?!** " Lincoln's voice sounded.

"Son, it's Dad, where are you kids?" Lynn Sr asked before he heard Lana's voice.

" **Dad, they've hatched! Grab the pets and get out of the house!** " She shouted. Little did either party realise, down in the basement a clawed hand was reaching for the landline.

"Bye-Bye~" the saboteur sniggered before it yanked the cable out of the fuse box cutting the call flat.

"Kids? Kids!" Lynn Sr called but got no reply when he heard a familiar ringing coming from the front garage. Someone was playing his cowbell. Nobody, but nobody touched his favourite and only instrument. As he made his way to the garage he could hear the ringing getting louder but as he opened to the door he found only the cowbell rolling on the ground, the player nowhere to be seen. As the man went to pick up the instrument he yelped in fright as a paint can hit the wall beside him, splashing its contents everywhere.

Lynn Sr looked up in time to see a shadow vanish into the air vent. He swallowed nervously, his fear growing, before he heard the pets coming from nearby. Remembering what Lana said he followed the noise back into the living room, not noticing the shadow of something on the wall watching him before it slunk into the kitchen. Continuing his search, Lynn Sr also made his way to the kitchen, but he quickly ducked back behind the doorway when he spotted one of the mogwai.

It was Roberto, now with dark brown scales with yellow stripes. He was standing over the stove where a large pot was placed, and he was throwing an assortment of vegetables into it. As Lynn Sr looked closer he stepped on one of the house's many squeaky floorboards causing the mogwai to to stop what he was doing as one of his big ears twitched. He growled as he looked back but saw nothing (the patriarch having ducked behind the doorway in time and still as a statue) before he went back to work. Lynn Sr looked again to see what he was up to before he covered his mouth when he saw Charles, Cliff, Walt and Geo trussed up like roasts. Roberto licked his chops as he stirred the pot before dumping the pets and vegetables into a large casserole dish.

The Loud father didn't know what to do. On the one hand he was terrified of what the once cute yet troublesome creature had become but at the same time he couldn't just let the animal eat the family pets. He didn't have time for a plan though as Roberto was opening the oven, the pets crying in horror as they struggled to get free.

"Hey you!" Roberto stopped what he was doing as he turned to face Lynn Sr who stood before him armed with a rolling pin. "You better stop what you're doing or you're the one who's gonna end up cooked you…you…gremlin!" Roberto stared at his former owner for a moment before throwing his head back in laughter as he began to pull out the kitchen knives from their holder.

"Yikes!" The Loud patriarch yelped as the gremlin began throwing the knives at him, the kitchen tools embedding themselves in the wall (one narrowly missing his gonads) before Roberto seized Walt from the dish and hurled him at the man after he ran out of knives.

"Appetizer!" he laughed as Lynn Sr dropped his weapon to catch Walt, untying the canary as he did.

"Go free the others, Walt! I'll handle this!" he said but he quickly fell to the ground as a plate struck him in the back. He leapt to his feet and grabbed a nearby cooking tray to shield himself as Roberto continued to throw plates at him like frisbees.

"Get the heck out of my kitchen, you pesky…Wait! I'm alone. I can swear for real." The man realised as another plate smashed against him before he released his pent-up rage by swatting Roberto across the kitchen with the tray. "THOSE WERE VINTAGE YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" he roared before he grabbed the dazed gremlin by the foot before throwing him into the open oven and barring the door shut with a wooden spoon. The door immediately began to shake as Roberto screeched from inside his heated prison. Lynn Sr panted from the fight as he collapsed into a chair as the now freed pets ran up to thank him.

"It's ok, boys. Papa's glad you're safe. Now let's find Gizmo and sort the rest of these vermin out." He declared just as the door opened to reveal the kids had arrived.

" **DAD/MR LOUD!** " they said as they ran up to him.

"Dad, are you ok?!" Lincoln asked. "What happened?!"

"One of the gremlins was trying to cook the pets. So, I locked him in the oven." His Dad explained. "I'm pretty sure it was Roberto." He added.

"I'm starting to regret naming one after you." Lori said to her boyfriend as they looked at the oven which was still shaking. "And why did you call them gremlins?"

"Well mogwai, doesn't seem very fitting anymore." Lynn Sr replied when suddenly the oven door burst open revealing the gremlin, burnt but still alive as he roared at the frightened group. But before he could pounce Luna grabbed Roberto and stuffed him into the microwave, pressing her back against it as he tried to break out.

"What do we do now?!" she shouted desperately. In response, Leni ran up to her sister before she pressed a few buttons on the microwave which turned on causing Roberto to screech in agony…before he exploded inside the appliance in a shower of blood and guts.

" **EEWWWWW!** " everyone cried in disgust, several of the sisters and their Father puking from the sight of it.

"Why would you do that, Leni?!" Lori shrieked, pulling her green face out of the bin to look at her sister.

"That's, like, what you do with microwaves." Leni answered matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but not when there's a gremlin inside it!" Lola argued. "That has to be the most disgusting thing I've ever witnessed! And I've seen Lana eat a gangrenous cupcake for crying out loud!"

"Well, we're never using that microwave again." Lynn Sr concluded. "Wait! That was only one gremlin; there's still…seven in the house!" He counted.

"And where's Gizmo?" Lana asked.

"Alright, everyone split into pairs and look for Gizmo but watch out for the gremlins." Lincoln planned. "Dad, get the flashlights from the garage, we can defend ourselves with them."

"Good idea, son!" Lynn Sr ran off and returned with a box of flashlights as everyone took a torch.

"Now let's find Gizmo and take back the house!"

XXX

As the kids began to search the house Luna and Luan started to hear a strange noise coming from their room. As they flung open the door, they were shocked to say the least by what they saw as standing before them were Stripe, Mohawk and Prank all having undergone the same transformation. Stripe had found himself indulged in Luna's guitar and was currently shredding up a storm on it only stopping to throw up the goats and lash his tongue, whilst Mohawk (who now looked like a lizard crossed with a lion fish) was going crazy on her drumkit wearing a pair of Luna's shades. as for Prank (now a lime green colour, his eyes somehow even bigger than before) he was standing on Luan's fold out stage and garbling what sounded like jokes in his own native tongue and he was dressed in several of her joke items including a squirt flower, googly glasses and a fake arrow through his head. He cackled like a maniac as he kept cracking gibberish jokes to his brothers, ignorant of the fact that neither were paying attention, nor did they care as Mohawk stopped playing to throw a cymbal at his head which sent both him and Stripe into fits.

"Is now a bad time to say those two are naturals?" Luna muttered to Luan who nodded as Stripe and Mohawk went back to playing before the former raised Luna's guitar over his head when he'd finished.

"ROCK AND ROLL!" he screeched preparing to smash the instrument against the ground only for Luna to flash him with her light causing him to drop the guitar as she snatched her precious axe away from him.

"Oh no you don't! I ain't losing another axe, mate!" she scolded him which only caused the gremlin to snarl in annoyance as he barked at Prank who'd regained consciousness. When he spotted the girls he grinned madly before putting his hands behind his back and then pulling them out to reveal a pie in each one.

"...Run." Luan suggested as she and Luna bolted from the jokester who began to rain pies down upon them, laughing all the way with the other two. As they ran they soon found themselves crossing pathes with Leni and Clyde who were searching the bathroom.

"Girls what happened to you?" the latter asked as he saw the two sisters covered in pie.

"These gremlins are insane! I predict a riot, dudes!" Luna said.

"Maybe they're not all bad." Leni suggested. "I mean maybe they like, just want to prank us. This isn't so different from April Fools."

"Thats...not far from the truth, I guess." Luan agreed despite her initial denial.

"But these guys are out for blood, I know it!" Luna insisted.

"Or cream rather." her roommate joked. "Hey where are you going, Leni?" she asked as the fashionista had left the bathroom.

"I'm gonna try and talk them out of it."

"Are you crazy?! You can't deal with those creeps. All you can do is Run like hell!" Luna insisted. But Leni didn't listen as she looked into her siblings room to see the three gremlins had gone back to playing music.

"Hey you three." She greeted them kindly causing them to stop playing as they growled at her. "It's ok, I won't hurt you. We're all friends here." Leni said as she knelt down, Luna, Luan and Clyde watching from behind the door.

"I know you like to have fun, but your kinda making a big mess of the house. So could you maybe like, dial it back a little, please?" Leni asked them sweetly as Prank appraoched her, the bug-eyed gremlin looking at her criously before he returned her smile.

"See you guys? You just need to be patient with them." Leni glanced back at the others when Prank suddenly turned her head back to face and then...kissed her full on the mouth which made everyone gasp. As the gremlin pulled away from Leni, her shocked mouth now slimy, a pie was quickly thrown in her face by Prank who pointed and laughed at her along with Stripe and Mohawk.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGHH~! IT KISSED ME~!" Leni cried in disgust as she fled to the bathroom.

"Oh that tears it! You're history!" Luna snapped.

"Nobody plants one on my friend like that and gets away with it!" Clyde glared as he pulled out his torch and shone it at the gremlins who screamed in fear of the light and scattered like cockroaches before they scurried into Lincoln's room and slammed the door shut.

"Well at least they're out of the way for now." Luna muttered. "But at what cost though?" She glanced toward the closed bathroom where the sound of running water and the repeated use of the word 'Ew' could be heard.

"Yeah, Prank sure gave Leni the kiss off, huh?" Luan said receiving disapproving scowls from Luna and Clyde. "What? He literally did."

XXX

"Giz?! Where are you, Giz?!" Lana called out as she and Lola were searching for any sign of the mogwai. While the little grease monkey seemed dead set on finding her friend, Lola was more focused on where the gremlins could be hiding. Having seen what they'd become, the princess was beginning to feel frightened of the little monsters.

"You don't think..." Her voice shook slightly with fear. "Could they have maybe gotten to Gizzy? You don't think they...ate him?"

"No! Don't even think that, Lola! There's no way Gizmo's dead! He's a clever boy, we'll find him!" But before they could continue the search they heard the sound of a familiar croak coming from upstairs.

"...OH MY GOSH, HOPS!" Lana remembered. She'd been so focused on finding Gizmo she'd forgotten about her frog. "Hang on, baby, Mama's coming!" She shouted as she took off upstairs.

"Lana, wait, you don't know what's up there!" Lola called after her as they burst into their room only to find a rather rotund gremlin standing on Lola's bed holding Hops over its open mouth.

"...PomPom?" Lola whispered. The once very fluffy mogwai had shed her fur to reveal a rather...ample frame which sported a quiver of spines on her back. "You really were greedy with the cookies."

"You gimme Hops back right now!" Lana lunged at the fat gremlin who hissed at her before she dropped Hops and curled into a ball as she began to roll towards Lana. The little girl came to a halt as Hops jumped into her pocket before she ran back the way she'd came, the spiny gremlin boulder close behind.

"Run for it!" Lola screamed as the twins fled from the rolling gremlin, but just as PomPom was about to flatten the pair, something struck her which sent the gremlin crashing through the bedroom window. The twins looked to see Lori holding one of her golf clubs.

" **Lori!** " The twins hugged their sister who patted their heads comfortingly.

"Any luck finding Gizmo?" She asked.

"No and I'm really worried, Lori." Lana said wringing her hands. "he could be anywhere, scared and alone."

"It's alright, Lana." Lola reassured. "Like you said, Gizzy's a smart cookie, so he'll be fine and we'll find him. I just hope we do before anymore of those beastly beasts find us."

"I second that, sister." Lori agreed when they heard the door opening and rushed downstairs to find that Rita had arrived back, Lily in her arms and both shocked at the state of the house.

"Ok, what are you kids fighting about this time?" The mother asked her three daughters.

"No, Mum, it wasn't us! The mogwai hatched, only they aren't mogwai anymore, they're gremlins!" Lori explained.

"They tried to cook the pets!" Lana said before she realised, "It was them! They're the ones who hung them outside in the storm!"

"Those little devils!" Rita snarled. "Lori hold Lily." She handed the baby to her firstborn before taking the golf club off her hands. "No one messes with my babies."

"Honey, is that you?!" Lynn Sr ran in from the kitchen to meet his wife. "You will not believe what I've been through this evening."

"I think I can imagine." Rita muttered as she noticed the state of the microwave.

XXX

Elsewhere, Lynn and Lucy had began to search their room for Gizmo, hoping the friendly furball was safe, wherever he might be.

"I just don't get it." Lynn muttered as she looked under her bed. "I know they were troublemakers, but why would they turn so vicious?"

"Perhaps eating after midnight increased their inner demons causing them to rise to the surface." Lucy theorised. "We all have a monster living deep inside us so perhaps this is theirs."

"Maybe you're right. You understand this spooky stuff better than I do." Lynn agreed, but as Lucy was about to check her coffin, something hard struck her around the head causing her to blackout and fall to the ground.

"LUCE!" Lynn screamed as she saw her sister's attacker. It was Scraps; his scales had become a muddy brown colour and his mouth had grown considerably larger, filled with many pointed fangs. He grinned madly as he stood over Lucy, a baseball bat clutched in his hand which he lifted above her head. But before he could crack the goth's skull open, a bright light flashed him which made him shriek in fright and drop his weapon. He rubbed his eyes before he saw Lynn standing there glaring at him. She pocketed her light and picked up the fallen bat.

"Nobody threatens my sister!" She growled as Scraps began to charge at her, his big mouth agape.

"Chew on this, you goblin-headed freak!" Lynn swung her bat at Scraps as it connected with his face with a loud smack. The jock grinned triumphantly but her smile soon fell when she saw the bat gripped between the gremlin's teeth. Scraps' eyes flashed before he bit down on it, snapping the weapon like a twig, laughing sinisterly at Lynn before lunging at her, fangs bared. But before he could reach her, he was tackled out of the air by an orange blur.

"LINCOLN!" Lynn cried as her brother and Scraps tumbled across the carpet, the ashen-haired boy wrestling with the little monster. Scraps' slavering jaws snapped violently at Lincoln's face as he tried to take a bite out of him before he resorted to biting his arm instead.

"YOW!" Lincoln yelped as he felt the creature's sharp teeth digging into his skin.

"LINC! GET OFF HIM!" Lynn shouted as she tried to pull Scrap's off who refused to let go of Lincoln's arm. At that moment Lucy began to regaine consciouness before she saw her siblings struggling. She was about to run over to help them, but didn't notice a pair of hellish red eyes glaring at her from insider her coffin. A shadow sprang from the casket before Lucy was pinned to the ground by a pitch black gremlin.

"Edgar?!" Lucy recognized her mogwai as he hissed at her. "It's me, Lucy! You wouldn't hurt me! We're both creatures of the night!" Lucy tried to reason with him, though the black gremlin didn't seem to understand as he took a swipe at her face. His claws narrowly missed her skin, but he shredded her bangs revealing one of her eyes which was wide with fear. As Edgar raised his hand to strike again and Scrap's fangs began to draw blood, a voice shouted toward the two gremlins.

"HEY! LEAVE MY KIDS ALONE!" Scraps barley had time to turn his head before it was suddenly chopped clean off by a sword of all things, wielded by none other than Rita. All three of her children and Edgar stared at the woman in shock as green blood sprayed from Scrap's headless corpse, before the black gremlins screeched in fright and crawled into the air vent.

"Lincoln, are you alright, honey?" Rita asked, her once fierce voice now filled with concern as she saw her son's bleeding arm.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I've had worse bites from Lola." Lincoln replied, a little shaken.

"Nevermind that! Where the heck'd you get a sword?!" Lynn asked.

"Under Lucy's bed. We're going to have a talk about how you got this later, young lady." The matriarch frowned at her goth daughter who grinned nervously.

XXX

Upstairs, Lisa rushed to her bedroom, hoping to find something to combat the gremlins with. But as she arrived, she saw Isaac had beat her there as he was throwing whatever he could get his scaly claws on around the room.

"No! My inventions!" the little genius cried out as the brown gremlin reached into one of the cupboards and pulled out a number of items including a large attaché case which he opened to reveal a stack of papers and a couple of vials containing serum. He picked up one filled with dark blue liquid and a label displaying the image of a brain. He uncapped the vial and sniffed it before licking his lips.

"No! Not my stem cell IQ solution! I'm presenting it to the board next week!" Lisa pleaded, but it was too late as Isaac drained the bottle in one gulp. At first it seemed nothing had happened as he dropped the empty bottle and belched. But a sickly look soon crossed his face before he began to convulse and gag before he toppled behind Lisa's desk who watched as his shadow writhed and spluttered in the background.

Lisa stood frozen with bated breath as Isaac's clawed hand shakily reached over the desk to grab a spare pair of her glasses before he slowly pulled himself up (now wearing said glasses) and coughed a few times as a croak escaped his throat.

" _Thaaat...fellllt..._ tremendously uncomfortable! My cranium is aching and my vision blurry, I fail to see why I suddenly require glasses when my eyesight was perfectly stable mere minutes ago." he suddenly spoke in an eloquent suave accent. British perhaps?

"...Isaac?" Lisa barely whispered as the gremlin himself suddenly realised the sentence he'd just spoken.

"By Jove! It seems as though I've become ludicrously intelligent! How remarkable! It seems introducing a genetic material of research quality to a lifeform such as my own which is possessed of a shall I say, highly aggressive nature, has proven to produce a notably vast advancement to my brain activity and vocal prowess." Lisa stared slack jawed in awe of the transformation Isaac had just undergone.

"Though I do somewhat miss the bittersweet ignorance of my former level of intellect. Breaking vases, grooming my fur, eating raw chicken. Oh, those were wonderful times! And I certainly haven't forgotten our little projects, Lisa." the toddler gulped nervously from the look Isaac was giving her.

"N-Now Isaac, you know n-none of those tests were out of malice."

"Oh fear not, my mentally inferior former owner. It was all in the name of science, I understand."

"Oh thank goodness. Wait, who are you calling mentally inferior?!"

"Who? You." Isaac pointed, amused by his own insult.

"I invented that stem cell brain formula! You'd still be a slavering reptile if not for it!"

"Indeed I would, and I thank you for that. But since the formula has greatly increased the power and strength of my cerebral cortex my IQ has increased far beyond that of your own. My advice: come see me in three years, then we'll be equals. Hahahaha!" Lisa glared at the poncey gremlin as he laughed at her.

"I never thought I'd find someone so intelligent so irritating!" she snarled.

"Well now you know how your siblings feel." Isaac smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me, fellow poindexter, my kin and I have some chaos to spread. I'll be needing these." he added as he snatched up the attaché case filled with Lisa's formulas. "Also, thanks to your journals I believe there are even more serums being stored at your kindergarten, so I'll be taking those too. I'll make far better use of them than you could." Lisa's eyes widened with fear.

"And with that I bid you a very fond farewell. Arrivederci." and then he jumped clean over her and sped down the stairs. "Oh Brothers! We must be going now!" he called to the other gremlins. Stripe, Mohawk and Prank heard the call as they scampered after him before all four of them rammed through the front door like it was cardboard leaving four cartoonish holes of themselves in it. The Louds, Clyde and the Santiagos gathered in the living room to see the little monsters escape, surprised by their inhuman strength.

"They just smashed straight through the door..." Clyde stared at the holes in disbelief.

"Jeez. Compared to them, you kids are tame." Lynn Sr muttered to his kids who nodded in agreement.

"As unbelievable as all of this is, we don't have time to dilly-dally!" Lisa piped up. "We have to go after them and kill them!"

"What?! I'm not tangoing with those freaks again! I almost got flattened by one of them!" Lola refused.

"Yeah and one fo them gave me gremlin cooties!" Leni whined as she took a swig of mouth wash she had on hand.

"Just think. We now know the results of all three rules." Lisa stated. "So what would happen if the mogwai were to get wet in their current state. It didn't take long for the gang to visualise the town in flames and overun with cackling gremlins.

"AFTER THEM!" Lori yelled as the group prepared to leave the house.

"Wait! Where's Gizmo?!" Lana remembered the original mogwai was still missing.

"I don't know! He wasn't with the rest of the pets!" Lynn Sr worried when they heard a muffled squeaking coming from the basement. Lana hurried downstairs until she heard the noise coming from the laundry chute. She opened the door and gasped to find Gizmo amongst the dirty clothes.

"Giz! You're ok!"

"Lana!" Gizmo chirped as she lifted him out of the chute to hug him.

"Come on! We gotta go stop those little monsters!" Lana declared as they went to join the others outside.

XXX

Just next door however, Mr Grouse peered out his window having had enough of the cacophony of noise coming from his neighbours.

"I know they often love up to their name, but this is a whole new level. Come on, Louds it's night time!" He shouted but his attention was suddenly drawn to his garage when he heard a crash coming from it.

"What the hell?" He mumbled to himself as he approached the garage somewhat nervous of the mysterious rustling sounding from inside. But just as he was about a meter away from it his lawnmower suddenly crashed through the garage door sensing the old man stumbling back in shock. But that shock quickly turned to horror when he saw what was riding the vehicle. Edgar and PomPom were working together to drive the mower, the former at the pedals and the latter steering as they laughed maniacally at Mr Grouse who scurried back from his vehicle as he pointed at them.

"THEY'RE HERE! THEY'RE REAL! I KNEW IT! AND NOW THEY'VE COME FOR ME!" He screamed in fright as the mower came barrelling towards him. Fearing the end was near, he covered his head with arms and closed his eyes...only for the gremlins to drive right passed him as they stopped in front of the Loud House before Isaac, Stripe, Mohawk and Prank climbed aboard and they zipped off to who knows where. No sooner had this happened the Louds came hurrying outside, looking all around.

"Mr Grouse!" Lincoln called as Leni and Lynn Sr helped Mr Grouse to his feet. "Where did they go?! Did you see them?!"

"The-The-They went..." Their frightened neighbour raised a shaking arm to point in the direction the gremlins had rode off in.

"Thanks! Stay in your house and lock the doors and windows." Lana suggested. "And, would it be alright if you looked after our pets for a bit?"

"...Sure..." Mr Grouse murmured, still in shock of what he'd just witnessed, as the Loud Family piled into Vanzilla and took off after the gremlins, as the poor old timer fell back in a faint.  
 **  
To be continued…**

* * *

 **Hey everybody! I'm very sorry for the long wait! If any of you follow or have visisted my Devianatart, you should know that I've been trying to write my own fantsasy story as well as trying to get back into drawing. That couple with writer's block and real life matters slowed ther story down. But now, with this chapter complete the real fun begins next time.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW (and for the next chapter, since the inevitable army will arise then, please give me your suggestions on what chaos the gremlins should rain down upon Royal Woods cause I want us all to have fun with this story.)**

 **Loud House belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon**  
 **Gremlins belongs to Joe Dante**


	7. Chapter 6 The Plunge

**Chaos Commences**

Isaac grinned ecstatically as he along with Stripe, Mohawk, Prank, Pom-Pom and Edgar rode Mr Grouse's mower down the street. The now brainy gremlin had given Stripe directions on where to go, but not before they make a quick stop.

"Right here, Stripe. I believe we've kept our brothers waiting long enough." he pointed as the McBride house came into view before they pulled up outside the abode, ignoring the terrified Howard and Harold who'd barricaded themselves inside their own car with Cleopawtra and Nepurrtiti.

"I don't think even Dr Lopez will be able to help us get over this nightmare." Howard whimpered hugging Cleopawtra close as Isaac went to knock on the door. A second later it opened to reveal a sickly green gremlin with thick lips and a permanent frown.

"Evening, Maurice. You're looking well." Isaac greeted him. "As are you, Roger." He added when Maurice was joined by a tall brown gremlin with droopy ears and large buck teeth.

"I see you've been having fun, but we have work to do. I guess you could say it's time to go to school." the brainy gremlin smirked. Though he wasn't nearly as smart as his mutated brother, Maurice got the hint of Isaac's intentions as he smirked back at him before he grunted at Roger and pointed to the mower. The goofy gremlin nodded before he went to join the others. But at that moment the familiar screech of Vanzilla's tyres reached their ears as the vehicle rounded the corner.

"Uh-oh. Looks like our former owners are on the chase." Isaac muttered irritated. Stripe glared at them as he hopped down from the vehicle and ran over the house, reaching into a backpack he'd stolen from the Loud House before pulling out a can of hairspray and a lighter. Isaac and Maurice wisely stepped back before Stripe, laughing maniacally, set loose a torrent of flames from the can upon the McBride house setting one of the outer walls alight.

The Louds, McBrides and Santiagos gasped in horror as Lynn Sr. brought the van to a stop while the gremlins set off again.

"Your move, humans!" Isaac jeered as they fled.

"Quick, put out the fire before it destroys our house!" Harold panicked, Howard having fainted from the shock.

"But we can't let them get away!" Leni said wringing her hands. Lincoln thought for a moment before he tossed his phone to his Dad and handed Lily to his Mother.

"Dad, you and Mom call the fire department and help the McBride's contain the blaze; we'll stop the gremlins."

"No! Those demons tried to kill you last time. I'm not about to let my babies go up against them." Rita argued.

"As long as we have flashlights they can't attack us." Lincoln reassured holding one of the torches.

"Lincoln's right. The longer we wait here the further they get to whatever they're trying to accomplish." Lori agreed. "And don't worry, I'll watch the twins and Lisa."

"And I'll stick with Nie-Nie, Lincoln and Clyde. We'll keep them safe, Mrs L and Mr McBs." Bobby added to the parents.

"I must concur with them, Mother. Isaac stole a number of formulas from my room which in the wrong hands could prove very dangerous. And he knows where to find more so we must stop them posthaste." Lisa insisted. Rita looked to her husband who was currently giving the fire brigade their location while Harold was trying to wake Howard. Knowing how stubborn her children were the matriarch sighed with frustration.

"If you're going after them stick together and keep each other safe or so help me I'll ground you for life. That includes you kids as well." She added to Clyde, Bobby and Ronnie who nodded nervously.

"We promise, Mom. We'll be alright." Lori smiled as Lily whined worriedly.

"Oh it's ok, Lily. Everything's gonna be fine." Lincoln kissed his baby sister's cheek. "We're gonna teach those little monsters a lesson."

"Yeah! Especially for ripping your blanky." Ronnie Anne grinned which made Lily perk up as she pumped her tiny fist in the air.

"Ge 'em!" She babbled as the kids piled into the van and went after the gremlins as Rita watched them go.

"Morning can't come soon enough." She said.

XXX

"Not much further now, lads." Isaac assured as the school came into view over the horizon. "Once I have ahold of Lisa's research I can put our plan into action. In the meantime you can all have some fun in our new playground." The other gremlins cackled with excitement before their glee was interrupted by a honking. They looked back to see Vanzilla coming after them. Mohawk snarled as he saw the kids glaring at them.

"Persistent shaved apes." Isaac sniffed before opening the attaché case and taking out a vial of black liquid with a winged symbol on it. "Edgar, my friend, might I have a word?"

"Just why would they want to go to the school?" Lynn asked as they chased after the gremlins. "There's nothing of use to them there."

"Maybe not to them, but there is for Isaac." Lisa answered. "Now that he's as intelligent as me and in possession of my research notes he knows where to find The other formulas I've been developing or have developed."

"You play with chemicals in kindergarten?!" Lori asked aghast.

"I have to occupy myself with something while I'm there!" The mad scientist rebuked before the gang looked back to see Edgar standing on the back of the mower, the vial in his paw.

"What the heck is he doing?" Clyde questioned before Edgar downed the contents of the vial and gagged, wrapping his arms around himself as he convulsed. Suddenly a pair of enormous leathery wings burst from his back and his ears doubled in size, his nose upturning and a pair of fangs growing from his upper lip. The kids stared at his transformation in shock, except for Lucy who stared in amazement.

"He's...a vampire!" She cried out, a hint of astonished glee escaping her usual monotone.

"He must have taken my vampire bat dna!" Lisa deduced whilst Lori looked at her in incredulously.

"What use could you possibly have for bat DNA?!"

"To develop a cure for rabies if you must know."

"Do you think you could make another for me?" Her goth sister asked eagerly.

"It wasn't supposed to have these sort of effects. Yet another anomaly involving these creatures." The conversation couldn't continue however as Edgar sprang from the mower and flew at Vanzilla, landing on its windscreen like an overgrown bug. The kids screamed as he screeched at them, Lori instinctively turning on the wipers only for him to rip them off and begin beating the glass with them.

"Someone do something!" Luan cried as the van began to swerve violently from the obstruction.

"That should keep them busy for a while. Full speed ahead, everyone!" Isaac cheered as the gremlins rode onward. Lori continued to regaine control of the van as Edgar scuttled across the roof of the vehicle, peering through one of the passenger windows.

"There's a gremlin on the side of van!"

"We're well aware of that, Leni!" Lola replied in equal panic.

"No! I mean that one! It's hideous!" Leni pointed to the opposite window where the gang saw a small green car driving in the other lane. Needless to say, the driver couldn't believe what they were seeing causing their car to careen into a lamppost.

"I think you're worrying about the wrong gremlin here, Leni!" Lori shouted before she yelped as Edgar's claw suddenly burst through the radio swiping at her.

"He's inside the engine!" Lana screamed as the van's engine began to violently choke and spark. "She's gonna blow!" Lana's judgement was all they needed as Lori hit the brakes bringing the van to a grinding halt.

"Everyone out now!" She ordered as the gang hastily evacuated the vehicle just before the van exploded in a ball of fire forcing the kids to hit the ground.

"Is everyone ok?!" Lincoln called out to his sisters and friends who answered back with mixed levels of terror over how close they'd come to being blown up. A sinister laugh filled the air as Edgar flew out from under the fiery wreck like a literal bat out of hell, taking off into the night leaving the gang alone.

"Well it looks like we're going on foot from here." Lynn muttered.

"You can't be serious! We almost went up in smoke cause of those little monsters! Who knows what else they're capable of?!" Lola whimpered. Gizmo chirped as he poked his head out of Lana's backpack. He pointed to the flaming remains of Vanzilla and then to the town before shaking his fuzzy head.

"Gizmo's right! If we don't stop those gremlins the whole town's gonna end up like Vanzilla." Lana said.

"So let's go! The school isn't much farther." Lori commanded as the group (though some members reluctant)

"And just how are we supposed to deal with them when we catch up? Find more microwaves to stuff 'em into?!" Ronnie Anne asked sarcastically.

"An effective weapon, but I believe the best method is to trap them and when the sun comes up we vaporise them." Lisa suggested. A few minutes later the group had reached the school to find the front door broken down and Mr Grouse's mower (or what was left of it) parked in the doorway.

"Alright everyone, let's get those gremlins." Lincoln declared as the group turned on their flashlights and began to search the building. They hadn't wandered far when they heard a clattering nearby and what sounded like a lock being picked.

"Guys? Where does this hallway lead to again?" Lori asked her middle school siblings.

"That would be in the direction of the gym, eldest sibling." Lisa confirmed before her eyes widened in sudden realisation. "Where the training pool is located next door to it."

"They're gonna multiply!" Clyde squawked.

"Come on! We have to hurry! Or we're gonna be having a real bad time!" Luna said as the group sped off towards the gym, unaware that in their growing panic they'd ran past Lisa's kindergarten room which slowly opened to reveal Isaac and Mohawk watching them from behind with wicked glee.

"Hm-Hm-Hm. Fools." The latter chuckled darkly before he sauntered over to Lisa's desk where he found a stack of formulas in her drawer. He reached in a picked up one in particular which he stared at with great excitement.

"Be prepared, big brother of mine." he said to Mohawk. "Because come tomorrow morning this world will be ready for the new dominant species." He grinned at the title of the document: **GENETIC SUNBLOCK FORMULA**

XXX

Meanwhile, the kids had reached the gym hall only to once again find the door had already been broken into, though the door to pool hadn't been as they saw the remaining gremlins gathered around it, Pom-Pom who was trying to pick the lock with one of her quills.

"Stop them! Don't let them get in the pool!" Lori instructed as the gang ran at the five gremlins, torches flashing at them. The little monsters screeched at the bright light and scattered like roaches as the kids chased them around the gym. Lynn ran over to the supply cupboard before taking out a few lacrosse nets and tossing them to the others.

"Here! We'll use these to catch them!" She suggested.

"Good idea, Lynn!" Clyde praised as he tried to scoop up Maurice, when Roger suddenly leapt onto Clyde's shoulders and began pulling his hair allowing Maurice to get away.

"Get off him, buck-tooth!" Lynn snapped as she took a swing at Roger with a hockey stick knocking him off Clyde (though the gremlin took a handful of hair with him).

Lori swung wildly as she chased after Stripe, but just before she was about to nab him something tripped her up sending her skidding across the floor. She looked back to see her ankles tied up with a jump rope and Prank was cackling at her, a tennis racket clutched in his paw and juggling some balls in the other.

"Take cover!" The eldest Loud yelled to the others as the jokester gremlin began pelting balls in all directions with his racket. Lincoln skidded to a halt as one narrowly missed his head, embedding itself in the gym wall.

"Holy schmoly! How strong is his swing?!" He gaped as Prank served another ball at him which Luna batted back with her guitar.

"This guy could give both Lynn AND Luan a run for their money." She muttered.

"Well no way am I gonna be showed up by a gremlin!" Lynn declared.

"That makes two of us!" Luan added as they tried to go after Prank only to find themselves caught in a goal net dropped on them by Maurice and Roger.

"Dang it they're too fast!" Bobby cursed as the gremlins continued to give them the runaround until a sudden loud click silenced the gym. Everyone looked to see, in the midst of all the madness, Pom-Pom had managed to sneak back to the door and successfully picked the lock. She grinned wickedly before pushing the door open. Her brothers screeched with excitement as they made a dash for the pool.

"They're gonna get away!" Leni panicked as the kids fumbled for her flashlight, but Stripe saw it coming. In a flash of green he whirled around and with his sharp claws, slashed Leni across her stomach. The kids stopped dead as Leni let out a scream and fell to the floor, clutching her wound.

" **LENI!** " They cried out as they ran to turn her over. They could see three red cuts through the shredded part of her dress but she was still conscious, though moaning with pain.

"Don't worry, it's only a minor laceration of the flesh; street name, 'scratch'. We just have to disinfect and bind it." Lisa reassured the others as they helped Leni up when reality suddenly dawned on the little genius. "They did it to distract us!"

Everyone looked up and gasped as the five gremlins stood before the edge of the pool. They turned on the spot to face the humans with victorious grins.

"NO!" Gizmo squealed before they leapt into the air and back flipped into the water with a mighty splash. The kids stood frozen in horror as the pool began to bubble and steam like a hot spring, flashes of red and green bursting beneath the surface as garbled laughs and screeches echoed throughout the gym.

For deep within the pool, the gremlins were writhing in elated agony as huge pustular growths began to form on their backs before smaller gremlins popped out of the blisters so they could grow to full size and multiply themselves. The kids felt movement in their bodies again as dozens of clawed hands rose from the bubbling bath to grip the pool's edge.

"...Run." Was all Lori could whisper in fear as the gang fled from the gym, their mission a complete and total failure.

XXX

After exiting the school in a panic, the Louds, Santiagos and McBride ran as fast as they could back to their parents' locations.

"Not that I'm expecting an answer, but just how many of those things Do you think there are now?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Well considering it only took a splash from the sink for one second to produce eleven from Gizmo and those five completely submerged themselves in water." Lisa began to wildly calculate the odds in her head. "5 times 11-added-to-increase-in-water volume...multiplied-by-added-time-underwater..." The four year old clutched her head, her face fraught with terror.

"1,000,000 gremlins." She determined much to shock of the others. "At least." She added.

"A million?" Lori repeated, her eye twitching. "The town's about to be invaded by at least one million little monsters." A chuckle of fear escaped her lips, her eyes dilated. "Well guys, looks we're moving house."

" **What?! We don't wanna move!** " The twins cried as Lincoln hugged them.

"Nobody's going anywhere." He assured. "We just need to come up with a plan. There may be loads more of them now, but they still have the same weakness: sunlight. Once morning comes in ten hours, they'll all be exposed."

"Of course! All we gotta do is hold out against them for ten hours and then Mr Sun'll fry they're scaly butts!" Lynn understood.

"If we can last that long." Lucy said. "One of them's a vampire now and another's as smart as Lisa." At that moment Lisa suddenly remembered.

"Everyone. I don't think sunlight will be they're proverbial Achilles heel by sun up."

"Huh? What're you talking about, brah?" Luna asked. "In just a few hours here comes the sun and I say it's alright."

"Not if they're immune to it by then."

"Immune?" Leni asked. "Wait you mean like sunscreen could protect them or something?"

"Close but no, Leni. I'm afraid it's worse."

"Shut up and get to the point!" Lola demanded.

"You know I work on formulas here." Lisa reminded the group. "Well one of them I developed...was genetic sunblock." Everyone stared at her in disbelief.

"Genetic...sunblock?" Clyde's murmured.

"I wanted to eradicate the threats of sunburn, sunstroke and melanoma." Lisa explained. "It's only on paper right now but with his newfound intelligence, should Isaac complete the chemical formula..."

"It would only take one to get away and get wet again." Lincoln concluded. "And then they could take over the whole town; the country, no! THE WHOLE WORLD!"

"Lincoln, you're spiralling!" Clyde held him by the shoulders. "That's my shtick and you're the man with the plan, so pull yourself together."

"He's right, Stinkoln. It's like you said, we just need a new plan so let's hear it." Lynn added. The one son ruffled his hair as he wracked his brain for a strategy before he spoke.

"Well we can't let Isaac distribute that formula, to himself or the other gremlins. We need to kill him first before he does and the sun can finish of the rest of them. But now he has an army between us and him."

"So then how do we get from the twilight zone to the sunlight shone?" Luan quipped.

"...We need to get the military."

"Call the army?! That's your plan, Lame-O?!" Ronalda said in disbelief. "Oh sure, that call will go swimmingly. Ring-Ring! 'Hi, is that the Head of Defence? Yeah, our town's under attack by little green men.' You might as well wear a tin foil hat to make it complete!"

"Now hold on, Nie-Nie. maybe we don't need to tell them exactly how it is." Bobby rubbed his chin. "We could report it as an attack though; we wouldn't be lying."

"Yes exactly, thank you, Bobby." Lincoln praised. "Lori ring them up, on the double." His big sister nodded and dialled the number only for the tone to drag out.

"Huh?" She looked at her phone and screamed.

"What?! What is it?!" Leni asked.

"No service!" Lori whimpered presenting her cell which displayed the same words.

"But that's impossible! We're nowhere near out of range." Lisa said before Lucy gasped.

"Edgar." She whispered.

"What about him?" Lisa asked back.

"He can fly and has heightened senses now. What if Isaac told him to go find the Royal Woods cell phone tower?" The others gasped.

She was not wrong. For not too far away the vampire gremlin was perched atop the town's cell phone array...or what was left of it as he'd managed to destroy every piece he could manage.

"That winged rat!" Lori screeched. "How am I gonna stay in contact with you when this is all over, Boo-Boo Bear?!"

"There's always the landline, right?" Bobby tried to reassure her.

"That's it!" Lincoln said. "We'll go to police and have them call the military!"

"If they'll believe us, bro." Luna reminded him. "What evidence do we have?"

"...Right in Lana's backpack." Lincoln pointed as Gizmo peeked out of the little grease monkey's bag.

"No! We said we wouldn't tell anyone about Gizmo!" Lana hugged him close.

"It's the only way, Lana! They'll never believe us otherwise. Don't worry, once they see how friendly he is they won't hurt him."

"As risky as it is, Lincoln's right." Lori agreed. "If we show them Gizmo, they'll have to believe us about the gremlins. Then once the army come we go after Isaac and just make sure to keep Gizmo hidden from them. As long as they don't find him they'll only think the gremlins are real. I'm sure we can convince the cops not to rat him out when they see what a sweetheart he is."

Lana glanced at Gizmo, still unconvinced, before he nodded at her showing her approved the plan.

"Ok, Giz, if you're on board so am I." She said.

"Then let's do it. Next stop, Royal Woods Police department! Provided our folks agree to go along with the plan." Lincoln declared as the team set off.

Back at the school the lights flickered in the silent hallways before Stripe stepped out of the front entrance, his scales glistening from his recent swim. His red eyes swivelled over the town as he viewed his new playground with great excitement before he called out to his siblings in his gibberish tongue.

As he did so an army of shadows came scrambling behind him before flooding out of the school; A million green and brown gremlins all chattering and hissing poured out into the streets with Stripe, Maurice, Roger, Pom-Pom and Prank leading the charge. The invasion had begun.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Yes, it's a miracle. My writing is still alive. I can't say anything that won't sound like an excuse but they are true. Real life has been a major distraction for me lately, mainly because I've been unemployed for four months now (don't worry I'm not in any financial trouble) but ironically all that free time has been bad for my writing since too much of a good thing can cause major burnout. Luckily I've been getting more active in volunteering and learning to drive so now that my schedules more full it helps my drive.**

 **Plus now that I've got the setup complete it's now complete chaos from here on out for Royal Woods, which is why the next chapter will be much bigger than this one. If you have any ideas on how, where and who the gremlins should torment before Isaac puts his plan into action, fire away and I'll include them any way I can.**

 **Thank you all so much for your patience and support and it's good to have my muse again.**

 **Loud House belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon**  
 **Gremlins belongs to Joe Dante**


End file.
